Mattress
by fanficlove2014
Summary: He'd been in love with his best friend for years. Everyone gave him crap about "growing a set" and just telling her. But he couldn't do that. Their friendship was too important. So what does he do instead? Help her pick up other men. Yes. He is an idiot. But one night may change things for the better. - Modern AU inspired by the song "Mattress" by Leland.
1. Chapter 1 - King

A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to this crazy little story called **Mattress!** This chapter here was completely inspired by a song of the same name. **Mattress By: Leland.** (which I obviously do not own.) I highly suggest giving it a listen before diving into this. Basically this song is the ultimate ' _friend-zone_ ' song XD I seriously listened to it once and basically couldn't stop thinking of who it reminded me of and well... here we are. I do not own the characters within this story, but the story itself is mine. As the name and rating suggest, there is adult content. Seriously, I'm not joking. This whole thing is adult. Suggestive themes, situations and all that jazz. That's all the warning I'm giving.

Side note: This is my birthday gift to you guys! Anyone else have to do that? It was your birthday and yet YOU had to bring a treat for the class? Maybe it's just a small town thing haha. Anyways... Enjoy!

 **Mattress**

 **Chapter 1 - King**

 _Why do I always do this to myself._

He can't help but think this line over and over again in his mind as he watched his best friend make eyes at a man across the room. Running his hand through his ginger hair in an attempt to distract himself, King could hurl at the display. But that could be the dull throb of the alcohol coating his system talking. Her hand curled around his bicep and he couldn't stop the small uptick of his lips at the touch. She leaned in close, so he would hear her over the pounding music.

"I totally got him," she hummed, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

King closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to wash over him, knowing she wouldn't pull back until he responded. He walked them farther away from the speakers, so they could hear a little better. It was a typical friday night hanging out at her favorite club, Haven. The main difference was it was only the two of them tonight. Not the large group of friends they usually hung out with.

"You always do, Diane." King couldn't resist laying his hand over hers. Hoping to keep her close.

Diane giggled, fingers linking with his own and squeezing them. Her touch was sweet torture. "Have I told you lately what a great wingman you are?"

His amber eyes found the man she was obviously trying to make jealous. The taller blonde with a stupid hairstyle that defied logic, scowled as he met King's gaze. He couldn't stop the smirk he gave the other man. This was familiar game Diane liked to play. Catching some stranger's eye and then using King to make the other guy jealous.

People always wanted what they thought they couldn't have.

And King was no exception.

King broke his stare off with Diane's newest target to study his best friend. Diane looked amazing tonight, like always, in her skin tight orange dress that hugged all her curves in the most delicious way. Hair pulled up into a half top knot, bangs framing her large amethyst eyes. The smallest hint of a smile graced her lips and he returned it.

Feeling rather bold tonight, King pulled his hand from hers to reach up and cup her cheek. She leaned into his hold, eyes closing momentarily. When they opened, those mesmerizing eyes of hers, pinned him for a second. They were muddled. Probably from the alcohol. King wondered if his eyes looked the same. He pushed the thought aside, leaning in closer to his best friend.

The woman he loved.

His lips grazed the side of her cheek on his way to whisper in her ear. He wanted to believe the way she shivered was because of him. Not from the lustful eyes she was probably getting from the stranger over his shoulder. King's free hand settled on her hip. Her hand tightened on his arm. Her breath gliding across his skin.

"Only every time we go out," King finally responded.

He was taking far to much enjoyment in touching her tonight, he knew he was and that he should probably let her go. He'd probably had to much to drink too. His hand cupping her cheek, trailed down her neck, shoulder, and gripped her elbow lightly. Her hand came to rest on his chest, other still firmly holding his arm.

He was usually more responsible then this.

Today had been a day from hell.

Work was horrible. Everything that could go wrong, did. When he went out after work with a few of his buddies to hopefully drink the stupid day away, shit only got worse. They meant well, King was sure they did, but Meliodas, Ban, and even Helbram could be such assholes. His three friends knew his feelings towards Diane, hell, their whole friend group did besides the beautiful brunette herself.

" _You need to make a move."_ Meliodas had told him with as serious as an expression as the blonde could have. " _She isn't going to stay single forever ya know?"_

" _You're lucky that she's only looking for one night stands and not an actual relationship,"_ Helbram had added with a shake of his head. " _Seriously, Diane's the whole package. She could have her pick of men."_

King had groaned, head slumping against the table. He was already having a bad day, talking about his best friend and his obvious feelings for her were not something he wanted to discuss. No, he just wanted a damn drink with his buddies. But if they really wanted to debate the reasons then, " _that's exactly why I haven't done anything. She can have anyone she wants, I've seen her choose night after night. Why in the hell would she want me?"_

He had then finished his drink and slammed it on the counter, waving at the passing waitress, singling he wanted another. The blonde slim woman stopped by the table, giving them all a smile and asking if they just wanted another round. To which of course they had said yes. King was the slowest drinker among them, meaning everyone else had already been done for awhile. Perhaps that was how Diane had been brought up. A lack of alcohol for them to shove down their throats made the boys talkative.

" _He's got a point,_ " Ban had chimed in, helpful as ever. " _Diane gets her pick of the litter. Why would she want the fucking runt?"_

King had scowled at the man but didn't really get a chance to talk before Helbram threw an arm around his shoulders. " _Because,"_ his long time friend had started.

The two had known each other almost as long as he had known Diane. No one knew his feelings for her better than the green haired man. Except maybe Meliodas. But that had more to do with him dating Elizabeth, Diane's best girl friend than the actual amount of talking the two did. Not to say they weren't good friends, because Meliodas and King definitely were. Just not as close as King and Helbram were. Which was fine because the blonde was way closer with Ban anyways. How, King couldn't understand. Ban was a fucking moron. If the guy wasn't dating his little sister, Elaine, he probably would have murdered the guy because of his sheer idiocy. But he loved his sister, so that option had been taken off the table years ago.

" _Sometimes the runt is the best choice!_ " Helbram had went on to explain. " _Sure, he may not be the best looking, most physically built - actually anything physical let's just say he has no chance in,"_ the other two men had snickered, " _but he's loyal and smart too! Minus the whole 'I'm gunna let the woman I love sleep with whoever and then pick her up the morning after like nothing ever happened', thing he seems to be doing."_ Helbram released him when King elbowed him sharply in the side.

" _You hit the nail on the head there, Helbram,_ " Meliodas had chuckled with a shake of his head. " _Seriously, I don't know how you do it. Help her pick a guy up, let her leave with said guy and then still have to pick her up in the morning. Helbram had the loyal part right, that's for fucking sure. But being smart? I don't about that one."_ Meliodas had joked good naturedly.

" _Bitch is heartless,"_ Ban had spit out, cheeks already a harsh rosy hue from the ale. King had slammed his hands on the table, standing up, ready to defend Diane when Ban held up a hand. " _Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. 'She's not like that',_ " he had mimicked the words he knew King would say. " _I won't say it again, shortstuff. But really. If you look at it from anyone else's point of view. What she does to you… It's sad. You don't deserve that."_

The tall white haired man's words had stopped King in his tracks. It wasn't often the guy said anything he would consider even remotely sincere. Yet, Ban's words were just that. King had sat back down, completely dumbfounded.

" _I couldn't have said it any better myself buddy,"_ Meliodas had beamed, patting the much taller man on the back. Ban had given their table a crooked grin before going back to his drink. " _Now that we got all that outta the way, what's your game plan the next time you go out?"_

King had scowled at him. " _What do you mean?"_

" _Making a move, Harlequin! Sheesh, try to keep up with us, would ya?"_ Helbram nudged his shoulder against his teasingly.

" _I'm not going to do anything,"_ King had mumbled over the lip of his drink. These guys were suppose to be helping to make his day better, not worse. He knew they were just trying to help but really, " _just drop it guys."_

As bad as his mood had been, when King's phone went off with a message from Diane not long after that, asking him to go out, he jumped from the booth at the chance. Literally, he jumped up and left them without another word. It wasn't unusual behavior for him sadly. Meliodas, Ban and Helbram called after him loudly with embarrassing catcalls that he'd really have to hit them for later. Something along the lines of;

" _Do it tonight, King!"_ and " _Don't puss out!"_

In not so kind words.

Perhaps that was why King was being uncharastically bold with their act. His friends mixture of teasing and honest advice whirling in the back of his subconscious, _begging_ him to do something about the endless cycle he seemed to be caught up in.

Diane hummed, her hand trailing up from his chest to his shoulder. She pressed herself flush against him saying, "you _are_ the best." She pulled back to give him a playful smile.

King smirked at her. "Well that is true." He said just loud enough for her to hear over the music. His hand on her hip slipped to the small of her back, gently nudging her forward. Urging her to press against him again.

To his surprise, she complied. Diane pushed herself to him more fully, breasts squeezed to his chest. King chanced a glance down at the large amount of cleavage she was displaying, committing the feel of her body pressed against his to memory. Her breasts on him was nothing new. Not really. Diane hugged him more often then she hugged her friend, Elizabeth. And that was saying something. The two girls always seemed to be embracing, especially when alcohol was involved.

Diane never even thought twice about whether or not it was appropriate for her to hug one man so much. Probably had something to do with the two of them being friends since they were kids. She had never shied away from the intimacy some of her random hugs would put them in. King couldn't count how often he had ended up with Diane's breasts in his face, against his arms, chest, and back. Hell, they'd even ended up with her succulent mounds against his lower half about a dozen times.

With how often King had felt her body against his, this shouldn't be any different.

But it was.

He'd never had his hands on her like this before. Never really thought much on the guys' words to _make a move_ , this much before. Nor did he ever let himself drink this much when it was just the two of them out before.

His best friend's hand slid up his shoulder to the back of his neck. Her fingers tugged at his hair lightly. "Aren't we cocky tonight?" Diane practically purred, the sound heading straight south.

Normally, such a sound coming from the woman would make his head spin and send him sputtering away from her. This time though, it only made his head spin. That could have been from the alcohol, though. King pulling her even closer could be considered the alcohol's fault too.

"Maybe." He shrugged, his hand on the small of her back searching in vain for the sliver of skin that would be there if she would have worn her normal outfit of short skirt and tank instead of the dress.

Diane liked her clothes tight, especially when it was just the two of them going out. Her choice in clothing often created a dilemma for King. Torn between appreciating her style, that was both seductive and yet still classy in showcasing the confident woman, versus wanting to give her his large oversized button ups he often wore so _other_ men would stop noticing how desirable she was.

She smiled sweetly at him, the kind of smile he'd often seen directed at a target. A smile that promised mischief and maybe just a little something more. King found his mouth drying. Seeing her tricks out of the corner of his eye was one thing. Having her turn her charm on him was something he wasn't prepared for.

"I like it," she said, smile growing wider as her nails trailed down between his shoulders before coming back up to tangle in his hair at the nape of his neck. "Pretty sexy, Harlequin."

The brunette was teasing him. He knew she was. But King couldn't help but respond. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Something passed through Diane's eyes. Something he'd never seen before. King mentally cursed his alcoholic intake, wishing he'd stopped two drinks ago. The shots probably weren't a great idea either. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize. Her finger on his lips stopped him.

"You know something Harlequin?" She asked, eyes dropping to his lips but not removing her finger. "I've never seen you leave with a girl before, but I know you have."

She was right of course. King had followed Diane's example more than a few times. Taking home a girl who seemed just as disinterested in getting to know him as he was in getting to know her. Silent agreements that it was a one night thing. That neither of them would be contacting the other once they went their separate ways. Sometimes the one night thing would turn into late afternoons. The two somehow being on the same page enough to demand more physical release and minimal talking.

Those longer meetings only happened a handful of times. More often than not, the visits were cut short by a certain brunette calling early in the morning and requesting a ride. King always said yes, not wanting to leave her anywhere that she didn't want to be in any longer then she needed to be. He'd kick the other woman out, only sparing them a few words of, " _you need to go,_ " before getting dressed himself. Most of them didn't mind.

The nights were he would take a woman home were usually followed with a pang of guilt as Diane would greet him with a bright smile and a thankful hug. Nevermind the fact that he was picking her up from the exact same situation he was putting the women he slept with in.

Her amethyst eyes meet his again. He couldn't decipher the mix of emotions there. That was one thing King prided himself on, being able to read Diane's moods. But her expression wasn't one he'd seen before, not directed at him anyways and he wouldn't let himself get his hopes up.

Wouldn't let himself belief the _want_ that seemed to be pooling in the woman he was wrapped around. His best friend. The woman he loved. He _couldn't_ let himself believe it.

"The guys have mentioned it more then once," Diane continued when he didn't respond. Too lost in his own mind and the feel of her finger against his lips. Which she hadn't removed.

Still, King kept his one hand at the small of her back, the other coming to gently grip her wrist, moving her hand back just enough to speak. "Of course they have," he gruffed out, not surprised but still annoyed at their meddling. He brought their joined hands to rest on his chest.

There was a reason King never pursued a woman until after Diane left. He didn't _want_ her to know how weak he was. That he honestly wasn't that much different from the men she sought out, despite how badly he wanted to be. King was still human. Still a man. And he had needs just like the rest of the men on the planet.

"How come you've never said anything?" Diane frowned lightly at him. "I would have helped you find someone if you would have asked."

King shook his head at her blissfully ignorant question.

Never in a million years would King ask Diane, the woman he _loved_ , to help him pick up a one night stand. No, if he couldn't do it himself, he'd go home alone. It'd been his routine for years, long before he had even made the startling revelation that he was in love with his best friend. He buried the memory way, way down. That was a can of worms he did not want to open tonight.

"Didn't want you to waste your time," he mumbled, not really looking her in the eye. His hand journeyed up her spine, causing her to shiver, before resting once again at the small of her back.

"But you've helped me so much!" Diane immediately protested. King idly wondered how it was possible for the two of them to even be having a conversation right now as the music hummed around them. "I feel bad that I haven't been able to help you… ya know…" An adorable blush spread across her cheeks and King knew it wasn't from the alcohol.

Despite himself, he smirked. Causing Diane to blush was, and probably always would be, a confidence booster for him. "To be fair, I think I manage just fine on my own."

Her blush intensified as she stared at him with wide eyes. She dropped her gaze for a few seconds before meeting his without fear. Another one of her endearing features, her fearlessness. Diane wasn't scared to say what she wanted. Consequences be damned. It was one of her qualities King greatly admired.

And also had to save her from more often than not. Especially when they were younger.

But he didn't mind. They challenged each other. Diane forcing him to take risks he never would have dreamed of. While he taught her to try to think things through more. His lessons weren't sticking to her nearly as well as hers were to him.

"Show me."

King's world halted.

"Uh, what?"

"Show me how you pick up women," Diane clarified without any hesitation. "I'm curious."

He stared at her, mind numb from the alcohol, his processing wasn't as fast as it should have been. "What?! No!" He almost shouted as her words sunk in. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to pick up a girl in front of Diane.

Her bottom lip popped out as she openly pouted. "Please?" She pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes.

King gulped. "Diane," he started calmly, "I am _not_ going to start hitting on other women with you here."

She opened her mouth to protest.

"No, Diane." He stated firmly, squeezing her hand still caught against his chest. There wasn't a lot of things he denied this woman when she asked him, but this was just one thing he couldn't do. "Please don't ask me again."

"Fine," she huffed, wringing her hand out of his with ease.

King never held on when she didn't want him too. But she didn't pull away completely, instead her finger came to rest against her chin as she thought. A spark lite up in her eyes and King fought back a groan. As much as he loved the expression of delight she was now giving him, that little spark never meant anything good for him.

"Use me."

His jaw slacked. She couldn't be suggesting what he thought she was suggesting. He must be drunk. Much more so than he originally thought. "Uh… come again?"

"Use me, Harlequin." A determined expression crossed her features. "Show _me_ how you pick up a girl."

 _By hitting on me,_ her unspoken words somehow found their way into his psyche. King swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. The hand he had on the small of her back now felt like it was on fire. He should remove himself from her, regain some clarity. Maybe go get some fresh air even. Anything would be better than what he said next.

"I don't think you'll be able to resist."

He wanted to punch himself in the face.

The expression of pure surprise on Diane's features, however, made the stupid sentence half worth it. The rest of his satisfaction came with her sly little smile. Her _flirting_ smile. "That sounds like a challenge, Harlequin," she wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting herself enticingly against him. Purposefully, he was sure. "Though, if you sound even half as sexy when picking up women as you did just now, it probably isn't much of one, is it?"

He quirked a brow at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "So you think I'm sexy?" He teased, liquid courage and Diane's own suggestion edging him on. He wrapped his arm around her waist fully, making sure there was no space between them.

"I said you _sound_ sexy," she licked her lips, not pushing him away put pulling his face even closer to hers with her hand at the back of his neck. "You do look good tonight, though."

"So do you," he told her confidently. He basked in the way her cheeks darkened for a moment before leaning in. Once again he let his lips brush her cheek on his way to whisper in her ear. This time, she definitely was shivering because of him. He let himself smirk as he quietly said, "you look sexy as hell tonight, Diane. By far the most beautiful woman here."

She made a sound between a gasp and a whimper, if King had to put it to words. It was a positive reaction he was sure. Figuring he was already past the point of no return, he pressed a chaste kiss just underneath her ear. An appreciative hum was his answer as well as the small titling of her head, granting him better access to her.

Unable to help himself, King kissed down her neck, loving the way she kept tilting, more and more. When he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder, he gave her a playful nip. She gasped loudly, fingers tightening in his hair and she… _moaned_. It was quiet, but it was definitely a moan.

"Harlequin," she breathed and if King wasn't so wrapped up in her he wouldn't have heard her. He pulled back to look at her. Diane's cheeks were flushed, eyelids hooded as she licked her lips, before letting them part slightly.

King bit the inside of his cheek hard, to resist the temptation of kissing her. He was already crossing way too many lines. "Do you want to dance?" He asked her instead.

"God, yes," she said, her breathing a little short. She lead him to the dance floor. Meanwhile King's mind was at war with itself.

 _What are you doing?_ His rational mind screamed at him.

 _Giving Diane what she wanted._ His drunken mind reasoned.

 _By seducing her? How the hell is this going to turn out any other way then bad?_ Sober him had a point.

 _By succeeding._ His drunken mind ended the argument.

King pinched the bridge of his nose. _Whoa King. Arguing with yourself? I definitely didn't need that last shot of tequila._ He pushed all logic aside as Diane came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well, Harlequin," she started, wrapping herself around him again so she could speak in his ear. It was a lot louder on the dance floor then where they had been talking. "What's next?"

He didn't answer, instead joining one of his hands with hers while the other went to her hip. King took note of the music and began a simple two step, twirling her out and then back in. Diane's eyes were wide, clearly surprised at his odd choice. He couldn't blame her. Most of the bodies around them were shamelessly rubbing against each other and calling it _dancing_.

A few stopped to watch, giving them a little more room. This allowed King the space needed to spin Diane out in an elaborate display of his own moves. He pulled her in, her back pressed against his chest. He dipped her lower and their small audience clapped.

When King brought Diane back up, her back to his chest, she angled her neck back. He leaned forward, assuming she had something she wanted to say. "That was a blast!" He caught sight of her blinding smile. "Do you do this with the other girls? I wasn't expecting that at all! I totally forgot you could dance like that."

King tried to ignore the annoyance that washed over him. Because Diane reminded him that this wasn't real. The beautiful brunette likely believed the whole thing was still part of an act. The game the two of them were so skilled at playing. It also reminded him that he _did_ in fact do this with the other women as well.

"Yes," he confessed, arms wrapping around her waist tightly. If Diane wanted him to put the moves on her, then he was going to give her what she wanted. Screw the consequences. That was tomorrow King's problem.

The music changed.

Diane began to move her hips against him expertly. She had always been a skilled dancer. Her body easily moved in time with the new beat. King's hands traced her sides, dangerously close to grazing her breasts before settling back down on her hips. She leaned back against him again, one hand holding the back of his neck, the other resting on top of his on her hip.

" _This,_ " she emphasised by grinding her ass against him enticingly. King swallowed down a groan, hands gripping her hips a little tighter. Her hand on his neck tugged at his hair. "Was more what I had in mind when you asked me to dance."

King couldn't help but chuckle. "What kinda guy do you take me for?" He asked in mock offense.

"The kind that wants to get laid," Diane teased without missing a bit.

He shook his head at her. "Game's a little different from this side, Di," he used her old nickname.

It was one she had long grown out of. Few people in their circle of friends even knew about it. And how much she hated it. Probably just himself, Elaine, and Helbram. King found she had the most adorable facial expressions when he slipped it into random conversation, like now. Her cheeks flushed and she pouted lightly up at him, but said nothing against it. He was the only one she ever let use the old nickname anymore. Anyone else ended up with a large bruise on their arm.

"While you can get away with _this_ ," he emphasised her point earlier by moving her hips against him. A sense of excitement coursed through him as she pushed into him harder then he was guiding her to. "It's not so easy for a guy. We can't normally just get away with grinding on girl unless they initiate it."

"So," Diane turned around in his arms, King's hands never once leaving her body. "How do you get a girl to dance like this with you?"

King hated saying it, but, "the same way I got you too." Her brows furrowed, not understanding. "When I ask them to dance, or they ask me, I dance with them like I did you. I let them make up their own mind on where they wanna go from there." He smirked at her before saying in her ear, "most chose the same option as you."

Her hands fisted in his shirt. "Oh, my, god." The realization hit her and he couldn't help but chuckle. Diane stared at him, seemingly amazed. "Why have I never seen you in action before? I'm so tur- uh," her gaze darted away and she licked her lips, "it has to take you awhile to pick a girl and go through all this." She waved between them.

"Not as long as you may think," he ignored her first question. "Funny enough, most approach me when you leave." And that was the truth. Their act attracted the attention of more than just Diane's target for the night more often than not. What it really boiled down to was whether King was up for it that night. "Depending on the songs, I suppose, not like I time it. Everyone is usually looking to hookup by that time of night, so I can't say it's all me."

"I don't know if I can believe you Harlequin," she bite her lip as she looked at him. King really wanted to release the poor hostage. "If someone did even just half of what you did to me… There's no way a girl would turn you down."

There was something suggestive in her tone, feeding his confidence. "No one has yet."

Diane licked her lips, pressing further into him. "Careful, Harlequin," she ran her hand down in between their bodies, stopping just above his pants. She stared at him with hooded eyes, the amethyst swirling. "I think your head's getting to big."

King gulped, fighting the urge to kiss her, to take her away from here and do _something_. "Never found that to be a problem."

"I bet not," she hummed, gaze dropping down to her hand, fingers dancing dangerously with his belt. Her eyes met his again. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but really was probably only a handful of seconds. Diane brought her face closer to his, lips parting as she breathed his name, "Harlequin, I-"

Someone tapped her shoulder.

King immediately scowled as he saw the blonde man Diane had been making eyes at earlier. The man ignored him, favoring the woman King held in his arms. Diane pulled away from King, their bodies no longer tight together, but still close enough for King's hands to rest on her hips.

The stranger leaned in to whisper something in Diane's ear. Her amethyst eyes flickered to King's amber for a second before going back to the stranger's. She nodded her head and the man stepped away. When Diane turned back to face King, the blonde stranger gave him a smug smirk.

King already knew what she was going to say, in a strange show of possessiveness, he pulled her flush against him once again. "Daine." He mumbled in her ear. He gathered up all his courage. "Let me take you home tonight. You don't need him."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You don't need to do that, Harlequin. I know I'm out of the way…" her eyes darted over to the blonde man.

When her eyes met his again, they were hard to read. For the first time, King swore that Diane was uncertain. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"You're such a good friend, Harlequin."

He was starting to hate it when she said that.

"I'll call you when I'm up?" Her voice was to hopeful. How could she say that when she just told him he couldn't take her home tonight? How could she doubt for even a moment that he wouldn't come get her? How did she not know that all he wanted was his body on her mattress?

Instead of asking her anything that was on his mind, King responded like he always did.

"Of course, Diane." He hoped his voice wasn't as defeated as he felt. "I'll see you in the morning."

Because he had this routine memorized.

She'd go home with someone else. Tell him he's such a good friend. And that she would call him in the morning. Meaning King would kick out whoever he ended up with tonight so he could go pretend to be her knight in shining armor.

Diane smiled at him, taking a step to go with the other man. She spun back around and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Have fun tonight," she whispered. Then she left without another look back, the blonde jackass she was leaving with giving King another smug smile. But King couldn't be bothered by that. Diane just did something out of routine.

She kissed him.

His mind hardly got a chance to process it before a woman stepped into his line a vision, effectively blocking the path Diane was taking to leave. King put on a smile, pushing all thoughts of Diane aside as he shared a few words with the rather attractive black haired woman.

No way he was going home alone tonight.

* * *

A/N: hey, it's me again. Yes I know, two a/n? What am I doing? XD I really just wanted to say that originally this was going to be the end of this idea. But, in typical Luv fashion, there's more. Surprise?! Ya I'm sure it surprises no one. I just couldn't leave it at this! So the chapter total for this fun little story will be 5! Not sure when the next one will come, probably a week or so. If you guys need something sooner, let me know! Also let me know what you thought of this! It was really fun writing a modern AU with all the characters older and more adulty XD

Be sure to fav, follow, and review! And thanks for reading my birthday gift to you guys!

Luv~


	2. Chapter 2 - Diane

**Chapter 2 - Diane**

She was calling him before she even knew what she was doing.

"Hello?" His groggy reply came.

Diane hadn't even thought to check the time before calling him. All she knew was she was up and she wanted to go home. She hadn't thought of the possible repercussions of seeing her best friend so soon after last night. After getting so close to-

"Diane? Everything alright? Are you okay?" His voice became clearer and clearer with his each passing word. She was worrying him.

She didn't deserve his concern. She shouldn't have called him.

"Yeah, everythings fine. I'm alright, Harlequin," she bit her lip. A feeling she hadn't felt before nagging the back of her mind. Shame? Uneasiness? Guilt? She pushed them aside. She'd never had those feelings before. Maybe she was just hungover. "Can you, um… come get me?"

"Of course." She could already hear him shuffling out of bed. _Throwing pants on, maybe?_ She wondered as she heard what she thought was a buckle being fastened. "Text me the address, or just drop a pin, alright?"

"Roger." Diane responded without thinking. She practically groaned at how lame that sounded.

King snorted on the other end but made no comment on her awkward reply. She could imagine the familiar quirk of his lips clearly, as if he was standing right in front of her, looking at her with amusement at her word choice. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Heading out now."

"Thanks, Harlequin," a soft smile set on her lips. She pulled her phone away for a few seconds to send her location to him. "Just sent it over. I'll be waiting for you outside." She's just about to hang up when she heard him almost yelling. "Shhh," she quickly hissed into the phone, turning back to look at the pile of blankets in the other room. "What?"

"Don't wait outside idiot!" He scolded her and she could hear the frown in his voice. "It's like thirty degrees out and I know you didn't bring a proper coat and that dress you wore last night can't possibly offer you any warmth with how short and thin it -" he stopped himself mid sentence and she thought she heard him gulp. "I'll be there in ten."

And then he hung up.

Diane made a face at her phone. "What the hell was that about..?" She grumbled.

"Leaving already?" Arms wrapped around her waist unexpectedly.

She screamed in surprised. The brunette twisted as much as she could to smack the arm of her attacker.

"Damnit Howser! You scared me." She scowled up at the tall man over her shoulder. He had dark blonde hair and purple eyes. Definitely one of her especially hot pick ups. Looking just as good in the morning as he did the night before.

And good in bed to boot.

Diane couldn't remember a time when she had got off so fast. _Though, that may have been because of certain ginger getting me all riled up before hand_ … She stuffed the thought down. Thinking of her best friend like that was a _big_ no, no.

"Sorry," he chuckled rubbing his nose against her neck as he hugged her from behind. "You don't have to leave already. It's barely seven."

 _Seven? No wonder Harlequin sounded so tired._

"I have stuff I need to do today," she lied. Really all she was going to do was shower, sleep and probably do it all over again. He placed kisses along her throat and she hummed her appreciation. She guided his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. "We have ten minutes. If you think you're up for another round," she teased with a sly smirk.

Howser grinned, picking her up easily and carrying her back to bed. Diane had only bothered with one of his shirts she found lying on the floor before she called King, leaving her completely bare underneath. The blonde ran his hands below her borrowed clothing and up along her sides as he kissed her neck.

It didn't feel as good as it did the night before, with alcohol coating her system and her best friend on her mind. She recalled when King had started so agonizingly slow with a single kiss to her jaw. Diane couldn't help but offer more of the skin to him. The brunette hadn't even thought of the many reasons _why_ he shouldn't have been kissing her like that. Why she shouldn't have let him. She had actually _moaned_ when King had nipped at the sensitive spot at the base of her throat, called out his name even.

Her thoughts jumped to King's hands running up and down her sides before firmly gripping her hips as she grinded her ass against him.

King's lips pressed to her ear as he told her how all he did to pick up women was just be a decent guy. How _hot_ she felt when she realized it worked on her.

King's suggestion of taking her -

 _Wait a fucking minute. Harlequin?! Why am I thinking of Harlequin right now?_ It finally dawned on her what she was doing.

"Fuck, Diane," Howser groaned. "You really liked that huh? You're so fucking wet."

She honestly couldn't say what Howser had been doing. "Oh yeah," she answered instead, her cheeks flushing, giving the illusion of enjoyment. Which oddly enough was true. Her enjoyment just wasn't coming from him at the moment.

Diane didn't think any deeper on why she was picturing what King had done to her last night instead of focusing on the hunk of man above her. Screw it if it was suppose to be tabo. All she needed to know was fantasizing about her best friend was making her feel _good_. Just imagining his hands on her in place of Howser's was getting her just as hot as she was last night.

She gasped as Howser slipped right in.

Still she was thinking of King. Of his lips brushing her ear even as Howser rocked against her. King whispering in that same seductive tone he'd used last night when he told her she wouldn't be able to resist him. Diane moaned, hips circling on their own. He'd been right of course. King was always right.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming _Harlequin_ as she came.

"Wow," Howser collapsed next to her on the bed. "That was even better then last night.

"Yeah," Diane breathed truthfully. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ride out the intense sensation. "Way better." She reached for her phone, making sure they hadn't went over the ten minutes King had given her. _Definitely cutting it close,_ she searched around for her things, throwing on the dress and shoving her intimates inside her purse.

"What's the hurry?" Howser asked as he watched her.

"My ride is gunna be here soon," she told him as she made for the bedroom door. "I don't want to make him wait." Diane said over her shoulder, catching Howser's sudden scowl.

She thought nothing of it, checking out the door and seeing King's old green grand prix pull up.

" _That's_ who's picking you up?" She could hear the obvious displeasure in Howser's tone as he joined her by the door. A quick glance over her shoulder and she found him glaring at King. For his part, King wasn't looking at the house at all, probably texting her to let her know he was here.

"Yep," Diane replied simply. What did he care who her ride was? She reluctantly slipped her high heels on, silently cursing the adorable but tourtirish footwear, and put on her thin jacket. Throwing open the door she called a clipped, "bye," and made to leave.

"Wait!" Howser's hand wrapped around her wrist. "Can I get your number?"

Diane suppressed a sigh. This happened sometimes with the ones she had to talk with before leaving in the morning. She liked Howser, really she did. He was good looking, a good fuck, but she wasn't really interested in anything serious right now. Giving him her number would all but guarantee him wanting to go out on a date or getting together for something besides a hook up.

"No."

"No?"

Her eyes found King's in the car. A small frown was on his face as he waited for her. Diane hated making him wait. Despite the ginger's incredible amount of patience in these situations, it was cut down to a tenth when one of the men touched her as she tried to leave. He often let her deal with things on her own, knowing she could handle herself but a few years ago, one bad instance had King breaking a guy's nose.

Diane didn't feel like repeating that scenario.

"No," Diane repeated firmly, breaking her eye contact with King. She faced Howser, the man dropping her hand once he had her attention.

"Why not?" He honestly seemed confused.

"This was fun, Howser, really. But I don't plan on seeing you again. So, you don't need my number."

"We share a night like that and you don't wanna see me again?" He said in disbelief, eyes flickering to the car. "But you have _that guy_ picking you up?"

" _He's_ my friend." Diane frowned. Why did he have such a problem with King?

Howser snorted. "If that's how you treat your friends, I think you and I can be friends too, Diane."

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What did you just say?"

"I'm just saying I saw the two of you together last night. Friends don't generally look like they're about to fuck each other on the dancefloor like you two did."

Diane fought against the flare of heat she felt against her cheeks. The reminder of thinking of her best friends hands on her and _not_ the man who was actually touching her as she came was still too fresh in her mind. Still confusing as fuck.

She poked him hard in the chest, catching the man completely of guard with her sudden venom. "He's my friend, my _best friend_. What we do or don't do is none of your damn business."

The man immediately turned apologetic. "Sorry I didn't-"

"Bye Howser," Diane spun around. If it wasn't so damn icy she would have stomped away.

When she looked up finally reaching her escape pod, her eyes met King's. He was standing outside his car now, by the passenger door. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans and his favorite oversized navy hoodie. His hands were tucked in the large pocket in the front of his shirt, likely to keep them out of the cold. His ginger hair was extra tousled this morning as he tilted his head to the side, taking her in.

"Everything, alright?" His concern gnawed at her. He'd likely gotten out of the car as soon as she turned around to tell Howser to mind his own business. King had always looked out for her like that. Always tried to take care of her when he could.

The weird feeling from earlier resurfaced. She didn't like it. Diane attempted to cover it up with an overly bright smile. "Yep! Guy just wanted my number is all." Technically not a lie, just half of the truth.

A small frown appeared on his face as he mumbled, "oh, okay." He opened her door for her, ever the gentleman. Even if she wasn't really deserving of it.

"I didn't give it to him," she felt the need to clarify. She wanted him to know that she hadn't. She couldn't put her finger on why and as King raised a questioning brow at her, she wished she hadn't said anything at all.

 _Why am I acting so weird today?_ She wanted to pull her hair out. Diane took a few more steps towards the car and almost fell. King's arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright.

"I'll never understand why you wear those damn things. Especially this time of year," he shook his head at her. "You're basically asking to slip and fall on your ass."

"It's a good thing you're around to catch me then," Diane teased as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for coming to get me," she whispered resting her head against his chest.

Hugs from King were one of her favorite things in the world. She'd gotten shit from their friends on more than one occasion, saying that they were too touchy. She would promptly tell them to, _go fuck themselves._ Diane wasn't much of a fan of people questioning her relationship with King. He was her best friend and what they did was nobody else's damn business.

His other arm wrapped around her. "Always, Diane." They stayed like that for awhile, until an extra chilly breeze had her shivering. "Let's get you in the car," King said unwrapping one arm to hold the car door open against the wind as he helped lower her in. "Your clothing isn't really made for winter either."

She giggled, staring up at him. "My outfits make me look good!"

King rolled his eyes, leaning in to say, "you look beautiful in those horrendous old sweat pants with the holes and one of my t-shirts you like to steal. The dress and shoes make no difference." He smiled softly at her before shutting the door.

He always said stuff like that. She should be use to it. But Diane was thankful for the small amount of time it took King to walk around the car. Her cheeks felt warm at his words. It made her think too much of what he had said last night. _You look sexy as hell tonight, Diane. By far the most beautiful woman here._ She busied herself with the seatbelt as he climbed in the driver's side.

"Did you want some breakfast before I drop you off at home?" King asked as he put the car into drive.

 _Why doesn't he feel as awkward as I do? Or maybe he does and he's just better at not showing it? Maybe last night was all just part of the game?_

"No way! I'm not going anywhere dressed like this!" She overreacted, using it as a coverup for her dumb thoughts.

"It's just the drive through," he grumbled as he shook his head. "I have some sweatpants and a sweatshirt in the back if you wanna throw them on over your dress." King poked his thumb over his shoulder calmly, keeping his eyes on the road. He was used to her sometimes over the top personality by this point. Had been for almost ten years she was sure. "If I don't feed you now, you may sleep all day and forget to eat."

"You're more likely to do that then me," she huffed, crossing her arms.

King gave her an amused glance before looking back to the road. "True."

She undid her seatbelt and leaned over the center council to get the offered clothing. Her breast grazed King's arm and she was suddenly very aware that she wasn't wearing a bra as he stiffened. Her thoughts flew back to what happened some twenty minutes ago and of her time last night with her best friend. Heat pooled both on her cheeks and in between her thighs. She bite the inside of her cheek and quickly grabbed the pile of clothes.

"So," Diane stated awkwardly into the silence as she pulled on his sweatpants, making sure her they went over her dress. She needed a distraction. "Did you have company last night?"

King shot her a look as she unzipped her jacket, something she couldn't catch before he mumbled a, "yeah."

"Oh," the answer didn't surprise her. But it made her upset for some stupid reason. "She still there then. Or he?" Teasing, light teasing, back to routines. She could do this. She pulled his sweatshirt over her head and sighed as his comforting smell engulfed her.

" _She_ ," King stressed, "left when I did this morning."

Diane buckled her seatbelt. "Who was she?"

"No idea. Didn't catch her name," he answered, his tone a bit off. He pulled into a drive through of a fast food restaurant not far from her house. Ordering her favorite without even asking.

They made it through the drive through, back to her place a few blocks away before a thought struck her. "Wait, did you kick her out because of me?"

"Kick out is a bit strong…" He muttered, not looking at her.

"Harlequin! Did you or did you not kick that woman out?"

King parked the car, staring her dead in the eye. His expression was completely serious and while she was no stranger to his sometime no nonsense attitude, it was causing her stomach to do flips. He leaned in, making sure she was listening. His captivating amber eyes swirled and she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Diane, if I have to chose between you and some one night stand. You win. Every. Fucking. Time." There was a heavy honesty to his words.

It was crushing.

She had to get out.

Diane threw the car door open, grabbing her forgotten breakfast and shoving into her purse. For King's part, his expression didn't change at her obvious distress. Still watching her with those careful eyes. The amber as close to home as she had ever been. Her dad walking out on her and her mom had caused her to be overly attached to King. He knew her better than anyone. He'd been through many of her extreme mood swings and knew that him, just being calm in face of her distress was always what she needed.

Even when he probably realized he was the cause of it.

She paused in gathering her things to stare back at him. He was always there for her, without fail. From being a shoulder to cry on when her dad left, to helping her pick up men. Never once had he complained on anything. Except her impractical choices in clothing and footwear, but even that was him looking out for her.

Her traitorous mind wandered back to last night. His hands on her as they did their act, how it all quickly became something more then that when she asked him to hit on her. How _good_ he was at it and how she had wanted-.

"Diane?"

"...yeah?"

"If you wanna stay in here, shut the door maybe? It's cold outside." That small familiar uptick to his lips was distracting. He said the simple statement to bring her back to earth. To sidetrack her from a possible freakout. He probably didn't realize that little smile was plenty interruption enough.

Diane found she did want to stay. Wanted to explore more of her best friend in a way that she had never really thought of before last night. Her eyes widened. _Oh my god,_ Diane internally panicked as the full force of everything that happened in the past twelve hours hit her. _I came thinking of Harlequin this morning while fucking another guy. What the fuck?!_

"Uh, no that's fine," she rattled off. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, not missing the surprise on his features. Mentally, Diane cursed herself for her lack of forethought as she hopped out of the car. "I'll see ya later today."

She waved goodbye to King, already digging her phone out of her purse as she practically ran through the apartment complex. She didn't chance a glance back.

"Pick up, pick up," she mumbled as she unlocked her door, thankful she was on the first floor for once.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth!" Diane shouted, shutting the door of her apartment rather loudly behind her. She tore off her shoes and padded into her living room, thankful for the warmth of her borrowed clothes. "I think I did something stupid last night."

"Good morning to you too Diane…" The silverette mumbled back. There was a shifting and she figured Elizabeth was probably still in bed. She only felt a little bad about waking up the obviously sleeping woman. "Now, what did you do? Pick up another stalkery guy?"

"What? No, uh, well, maybe," she thought back to Howser's odd reaction to King. "But that's not the point! I-I…. Oh god Elizabeth. I made King hit on me last night!" She groaned, effortlessly using the alias all their friends did for the ginger. She only ever used Harlequin, King's real name, when it was just the two of them. A hand dragged down her heated face after dropping her purse on the counter.

"... you what?"

Diane wasn't in the mood to try and decipher the tone coming from her friend. After King, she had to say Elizabeth was her closest friend. Someone she talked girl issues with that she just couldn't take to the ginger. Like her current dilemma centering around his newly discovered sexy side. And her immense attraction to him.

"Uh, well, you know how King and I are when we go out -"

"Practically hanging on each other until the night ends and you leave with different people? Yes. I know." Diane's eyes widened for a split second at the irritation coming from the other woman. She ignored it.

"Yeah, so, I was thinking of what Meliodas, Ban and Helbram are always saying, about King picking up women and taking them home," she opened her fridge, looking for a bottle of water. "And King was touching me more than usual-"

"How is that even possible?" The silverette interrupted her, irritation gone, now replaced by honest curiosity.

"Elizabeth! Let me finish my story dammit!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, King was more… bold with his touching and, well, I'm still not sure how the hell we got to the point but I suddenly found myself wondering _why_ he never told me he picked up women. Or why he never asked me for help. He told me that he didn't really need help and…" she paused biting her bottom lip and fiddling to unscrew the cap of water. "It got me thinking… I wanted to know how good he was. It's not like there is much of a window from the time I leave to bar close for him to find someone. So, I told him to pick up a girl so I could watch…"

Elizabeth didn't hold back her groan from the other line. "Diane -"

"That's not even the worst part of the story. He refused, Elizabeth. King refused to hit on a girl while I was there. And that's when I told him to hit on me."

"And?" The other woman barely waited for her to catch her breath. "What happened next? That can't be the end."

"I half wish it was," Diane grumbled. "Elizabeth… he did flirt with me and… God, Elizabeth. He was _good_."

She hummed, "I bet he was."

"Elizabeth!" Diane gave a scandalized gasp. Her mouth was hanging open in a weird mixture of surprise and realization of a juicy bit of information from her more reserved friend.

"Oh don't give me that!" She could practically feel the heat coming from Elizabeth's face through the phone. "You've never seen King in action. If I wasn't with Meliodas I think _I_ would want to sleep with him." There's an offended huff and Elizabeth talked to someone else. "I said if I wasn't with you. Don't be a baby."

Diane pushed aside the weird tinge of jealousy at hearing Elizabeth would sleep with King. It reminded her of their conversation in the car. That King had still managed to leave with someone last night after she left. Again. Instead, she decided to keep telling her story to Elizabeth.

"As soon as I told him to start putting the moves on me. It was like I flipped a fucking switch," Diane let out a shaky breath as she recalled the tone he'd used. "He told me he didn't think I could resist and fuck. Elizabeth he was right. I… he whispered in my ear telling me how sexy I was and that I was the most beautiful woman there. And then he... He. He kissed my neck Elizabeth and I _liked_ it. I let him keep doing it! And oh my god, when he got to the base of my throat, you know that sensitive spot where it meets your shoulder. He bit it and-"

"I think Diane's cuming in her pants." A voice that wasn't Elizabeth's spoke quietly.

"Meliodas!?" Diane squealed, completely mortified.

"Yo," he responded and she just knew he was wearing a large cheeky grin. "Don't mind me, what happened next?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not? Elizabeth will end up telling me anyway."

"Meliodas-" said girl objected.

"Well I don't care if you hear the story second hand," Diane huffed. She knew talking to Elizabeth would lead to Meliodas knowing. She told him everything, much like Diane told King everything. "Get off the phone asshole!"

"Fine," the blonde man sighed heavily.

Diane knew there was only about a fifty fifty chance he actually left. She continued her story anyway. "Okay so, King uh, bit that spot and I moaned. Like right there in the middle of the bar I moaned his damn name. Fuck, Elizabeth when he pulled back to look at me, I-I-I wanted to kiss him!" She recalled his expression and how badly she wished he'd kiss her.

"What?!" Elizabeth squealed. "Did you? Did he?! Oh my gosh, Diane!"

"I know, but no, we didn't kiss. He asked me if I wanted to dance before we got any farther. I said yes, thankful for a little bit of distance. To try and clear my head, ya know? Well, he completely surprised me by dancing like a gentleman. No hopping right to the grind like most guys do."

"He is quite the dancer, isn't he?"

"Yeah," a fond smile formed on her face. "He was, he was really good. It was so much fun. When I told him that wasn't what I was expecting, he told me that he liked to dance this way first. Let the girl make up her mind about him. Let them decide if they want to grind against him and…" Diane flushed remembering how her rubbing her ass against him was all her own doing. "Elizabeth, I totally did."

"Did what?" She teased, likely already knowing the answer.

"Ugh, grinded against him! All on my fucking own!" She tossed her free hand up in frustration. "The music changed so I just started moving my hips, thinking nothing of it and then, he whispered that I did what most of them do and oh my god. I was so fucking turned on Elizabeth, it was ridiculous."

Elizabeth giggled. "So what happened next?"

"We talked about him picking up girls and I told him how easy it must be for him and that if anyone ever did half of what he did to me that there was no way a girl could turn him down," Diane recalled the oddly intense conversation. How confident King had been. "He told me that no one has yet. And.. Elizabeth, I flirted with him. Like really fucking hard."

"Diane…" her friend said her name cautiously. "What did you do?"

She gulped, anxious about retelling this part of the story. "I told him to be careful as I ran my hand down his chest to the top of his, um, pants and said that I thought his head was getting to big." She threw a hand over her heated face as she collapsed on the couch. "And you know what he said back, Elizabeth?"

"What?" Her tone was a bit breathless, obviously getting into the story as much as Diane was.

"Told me, _never found that to be a problem_." She could practically hear Elizabeth gaping on the other end of the phone. "I told him _I bet not_ as I-I messed with his belt and I- I almost kissed him Elizabeth! But, but the guy I was trying to pick up earlier showed up, asking me to go home with him…" This was where the night got even more confusing. Where the line between her request and genuine feelings were blurred. "I was on my way out when King pulled me back to him. And… oh god Elizabeth, King said I should let _him_ take me home."

"What?" Diane swore Elizabeth had an echo there. She ignored it.

"King said, _Let me take you home tonight. You don't need him._ "

"Holy fuck," that voice definitely wasn't Elizabeth. Diane rolled her eyes as Meliodas continued mumbling. "I can't believe he actually did it."

"... Diane?" Elizabeth calm voice interrupted anymore of Meliodas' grumbles. "Did you... Go home with King?"

She bit her lip, regret pooling in her stomach. "I… I didn't. I left with the other guy."

Two groans sounded off from the other line.

"But he was good!" She tried to justify. "I don't think I've ever cum so fast before."

Elizabeth was silent for awhile before she cautiously said, "don't you think that had more to do with… King then the other guy."

Now it was Diane's turn to groan. "I know it was. Fuck, Elizabeth. I did what I always did and called King for a ride this morning-" Meliodas mumbled something she couldn't hear. "- and Howser woke up and we went at it again and… Elizabeth. I couldn't stop thinking of King. Of his hands on my skin instead of Howser's and it felt so _good_ thinking of him. The sex was even better then last night and I wasn't even paying attention to it."

There was quiet murmurings on the other line.

Diane let them do what they want. Her mind was a mess right now. She was attracted to King. She couldn't deny that with how turned on she was last night and her practically imagining having sex with him this morning. Her problem was, she didn't know what to do with these new feelings of attraction. King wasn't some random guy, he was her best friend. And while Diane knew she wasn't ever really shy with touching him, she didn't know if she could keep doing that without wanting to jump his bones. She wasn't very good at hiding her motives.

Last night kind of proved that.

"We're going out tonight."

"Huh?" Diane tried to come back down to earth. She wasn't even sure who said that, Elizabeth or Meliodas.

"We're going out tonight." Meliodas this time. There was an unusual seriousness in his voice. "Elizabeth will be by to pick you up at the normal time. Us guys will meet you at the club later."

And then he hung up.

Diane scowled at the phone. What was up with everyone hanging up on her today? She sighed heavily, finishing up her now cold breakfast sandwich and fiddling idly with the string of King's hoodie. She pulled the cloth up over her nose, inhaling before stripping down and walking to the bathroom. A shower and nap were much needed if she was going to function tonight.

Her mind lingered on how she was going to face a certain ginger.

* * *

A/N: Heya readers! Thank you so much for reading another chapter of Mattress! This chapter here was both fun and, well, a little tricky since we moved to Diane's head. I really believe that Diane wouldn't think anything of her relationship with King. She's known him forever so she's use to other people saying things about the two of them. But when King himself acts differently, that's what would cause her to think. Something that she doesn't do to terribly much of if we're honest ;) Not to say I don't love the girl, because I do. Diane just does what she wants and doesn't think of consequences really. That's why I think her and King are such an interesting match. King overthinks things WAY to much (been in love with Diane for years but done nothing until now) and Diane jumps the gun probably much too early (as you will probably agree in later chapters, but can probably already see here xD).

And you guys probably didn't read this A/N because it got a bit long. XD But honestly, explaining my thoughts on the characters and why they may do certain things is one of my favorite things to do on this site! Especially when other people give me their opinions as well :) I whole heartedly believe that it is my job as a writer to tell a story that you can find believable with how the characters are, even if it's not canon verse.

Thank you to everyone for reading! See you next chapter! :)

Luv~


	3. Chapter 3 - King

**Chapter 3 - King**

He really wasn't in the mood for this conversation right now.

No sooner had King gotten back from dropping off Diane, did he have a call from Meliodas. He was especially irritable after the scene in the car. Normally they were pleasant, if not full of Diane's voice as she talked about the previous night (leaving out any details of what happened after she left the club, thankfully). King listened like he always did, like a good best friend.

But the jealousy was extra strong this morning, causing him to act slightly out of character.

He couldn't exactly place what it was about the jackass named Howser that rubbed him the wrong way. From his stupid hair to the smug grin he'd given King as he left with Diane last night, King hated him. It honestly probably had more to do with King trying to seduce Diane and _still_ failing to get her to take him home.

"Dude!" King flinched, Meliodas' voice far too loud. "Are you even listening?"

"No," he responded truthfully as he slipped off his shoes and walked to his bedroom.

King swore he could hear the damn man's smirk as he said, "Thinking of Diane?"

"What do you want Meliodas? It's to fucking early for this shit."

The blonde snorted. "We both know you were already up. Probably just getting home I'm guessing."

"Diane called Elizabeth."

It wasn't a question. He knew that after especially eventful or stressful nights, the brunette would usually call the silverette. And if last night didn't warnt a girl call, King didn't know what would. He'd been stupid last night. Crossed way too many lines. Diane, for the most part hadn't seemed entirely different this morning. He had mixed feelings about that. King half hoped that when he picked her up, she'd say something about last night. But she didn't, so he didn't bring it up either.

"Sure did and…" Meliodas paused thoughtfully, "I have to say I'm rather impressed, King."

"Fuck off, Meliodas," he growled. "I'm not taking any of your shit this morning." The wound was to fresh for the blonde to pick at right now. He assumed that his friend probably listened to the two girls chat and knew everything about last night in excruciating detail.

"I'm being serious!" Meliodas insisted, not a teasing hint to his tone. "I can't believe you finally took our advice to heart."

"Yeah, well it didn't work did it?" King grumbled collapsing on his bed. "Now I just feel even worse than I usually do. I shouldn't have even tried."

"Don't say that. You did just fine."

"I wouldn't have had to pick her up this morning if I did just fine," he snapped. "It should have been me at her place," he grumbled under his breath. He sighed heavily. "It's probably better this way."

"That sounds an awful lot like you're giving up, King."

"I gave it my best last night, and I failed. Think it's pretty obvious Diane wants nothing to do with me that way. I'm not gunna risk our friendship for a one night fling."

Meliodas snorted. "Yeah right, you're in love with her. Have been for years. It wouldn't be a one night thing."

King grounded his teeth. "Like I said, still failed."

"And like _I_ said, you did just fine."

"Are you deaf, Meliodas?" King scowled, more annoyed then mad at his friend's insistence. "I asked her to let me take her home and she still went with someone else."

"But she was thinking of you."

King's mouth dried. A scratchy, "what," slipped past his lips.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth hissed and King realized they weren't alone on the phone. He should have known. Just as Meliodas had a habit of listening in on Elizabeth's phone calls, she listened on his. The two were sometimes opposing, but maybe that's what made them work so well. "Don't tell him that!"

"He needs to know," the blonde reasoned back. "We're going out tonight King and you are going to do the same damn thing you did last night, got it?"

"Uh… I don't know if I can do that."

"Of course you can. Plus, you'll have a veeerry willing participant."

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Seriously King, you shoulda heard the shit she was telling Elizabeth. I have no idea what exactly you did, but damn. That girl was thinking of you from when she left, til when you picked her up."

"Don't you dare say anymore Meliodas!"

"Ah, I gotta go," the blonde chuckled. "Angry girlfriend over here. See ya tonight King, pick you up at the usual time."

"Uh.. cya."

King's mind struggled to process the new information. Diane thought of him? Was it wishful thinking to believe exactly what Meliodas had been insinuating? That Diane was thinking of him the entire night. Even as another man's hands were on her skin. God knows King was imagining it was Diane gasping beneath him instead of whoever the other girl was - He honestly wasn't even sure if the two of them had exchanged names.

He groaned as he noted the growing problem in his pants. Even just imagining Diane beneath him was enough to make him hard. He sighed heavily, making his way to the bathroom to shower. He had plenty of material to work with thanks to Meliodas' little phone call. Not to mention Diane's obvious lack of bra when he picked her up. He really wouldn't have noticed if her breast hadn't been pressed against his shoulder as she reached in the back seat.

King was a cautious man, but in the shower, he let himself believe that Diane _had_ been thinking of him all night. Just like he had been thinking of her.

* * *

Nine o'clock came fast.

He'd spent most of the day sleeping. Trying to recover from Friday and prepare for tonight. Sleeping let him ignore the nerves. Ignore the possibility of looking like a fool tonight. Of ruining his friendship with Diane. He'd settled with a loose fitting navy button up shirt and dark washed jeans.

"Yo, King," Meliodas greeted from the driver's seat as he climbed in the back. Helbram already there, Ban sitting in the front.

"Hey guys," King replied lazily, not bothering to stop a yawn from escaping him.

"Late night?" Helbram's lips quirked. "Diane keep you up?"

He scowled lightly, meeting Meliodas' eyes in the rearview mirror. "You didn't tell them?" He was surprised, actually. Not much was kept secret in their group of friends. Perhaps why they were all so close.

"Tell us what?" Ban twisted in his seat to stare at the ginger.

"Wasn't my place to tell," Meliodas shrugged as he pulled away from the curb.

"Ya right." King rolled his eyes. "But you can tell me what Diane says?" He challenged.

The blonde laughed. "That's totally different! Me telling you about Diane and Elizabeth's call benefits the both of you. Telling these guys has no effect on that situation whatsoever."

"What are you guys talking about?" Helbram insisted as him and Ban shared looks of annoyance. "What happened last night? What phone call?"

King debated what he wanted to say. Unsure if there was any point in telling them. They'd probably figure it out pretty quick if everything went right tonight. _With my luck, it won't,_ he thought rather reluctantly. He shifted farther down in his seat, huffing as he crossed his arms and stared out the window.

"Long story short, it was just Diane and I out last night. She wanted me to show her how I pick up girls. Told her no and, in typical Diane fashion, she insisted that I hit on her. One thing lead to another and I stupidly asked her to let me take her home." King inhaled deeply at his long winded explanation.

"... I'm guessing she didn't go home with ya?" Ban studied him curiously.

"No. Someone else again."

"Shit," Ban and Helbram cursed together.

"King~," Meliodas teased with an overly bright smile. The man was obviously enjoying this way too much. "You're leaving out some _very_ important details."

The ginger sunk further into his seat, not wanting to meet the prying gaze of his friends.

"You better tell them or I will."

"No!" King shouted, straightening in his seat. That was definitely something he didn't want. Meliodas had a way of over exaggerating. The blonde liked to call it being a good story teller. King called it bull shit. He tugged at the collar of his shirt anxiously. "Uh, according to Meliodas Diane, uh, t-thought of me from the t-time she left until I, uh, picked her up this morning."

"You picked her up _again_?" Ban exasperated, smacking his own forehead. "Idiot."

"Hold up, hold up," Helbram took King's shoulders and shook him. "Thought of you? What's that mean? What the hell kind of moves did you put on her Harlequin?"

King blushed hotly. "Just the, uh, dancing, and some… light flirting…"

Meliodas snorted. "Light?" He asked through his fit of laughter. "You're so full of shit!"

"Yeah, well, so are you!" King defended, face still warm. "I'm still not sure I even believe you!"

"Dude, I heard it with my own ears," Meliodas insisted. He shot Ban a crooked grin. "If he would have heard what I did on the phone, he wouldn't be so unsure right now. The way Diane was retelling the story I thought she was going to have an episode right there on the phone!"

"Meliodas!" King hissed vehemently. His hands gripped tightly on the seat in front of him. "Shut up!"

"Oh~" Ban shifted in his seat to stare at the ginger. "That's pretty impressive, King."

"That's what I said!" The blonde ignored King's threat. Typical.

"Who knew our little Harlequin had it in him!" Helbram chuckled along with the other two. "I mean, obviously we all know he has a weird way with the ladies, but with Diane of all people? All I gotta say is FINALLY!"

"Hey!" King scowled at the green haired man. "What the heck is that suppose to mean? You literally just told me yesterday that I was the best choice."

"Did I?" Helbram teased with a wide smile.

"Oh fuck you, Helbram."

"Why don't you save that for Diane?" The other man in the back seat suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "From the sounds of it, tonight might finally be the night! You're gunna need all that stamina for our busty brunette beauty."

Sounds of _ooooo_ came from the men in the front seats. And then all three of them cackled.

King mumbled, "why do I even hang out with you guys," under his breath. His face once again, on fire.

"Because!" Meliodas chirped happily. "We're your friends. And you honestly won't find better ones than us." He parked the car and spun around to look at him directly with a large grin. "Who else could give you such great advice?"

"How about we just go with, I'm to lazy to try and meet new people," King responded with a quirked brow and a barely there smile.

"That may have more to do with it," Ban laughed loudly. He threw the door open and got out. Leaning back in, he gave his signature crooked grin as he said, "now, let's get a little liquid courage in King so he doesn't fuck it up tonight with his nervous chatter."

"That's a tricky line to walk," Helbram hummed, opening his own door. "Talking and King almost go hand in hand! If we give him to much he'll never shut up!"

"Then we'll really just have to look out for him." Meliodas chuckled as he too got out of the car.

King rolled his eyes and followed his friends to their favorite bar, the Boar Hat. "Thanks guys, what would I possibly do without you," he told them sarcastically.

* * *

To King's great annoyance, the guys did actually watch his alcohol intake.

Most of the time when the whole group hung out like this, King didn't pay much attention to what he had to drink. Not like he would when it was just him and Diane. When it was the two of them he always wanted to make sure they had fun, but was still well aware of everything going on. Diane was a beautiful young woman afterall and not every guy that came onto her took no for an answer. But when they were in a group, King wasn't the only one looking out for her. Everyone watched each other's back and they all were able to have a good time.

Now, two hours later, they were back at the same club King and Diane had visited last night.

And King was extremely nervous.

"I can't do this, I can't do this," he mumbled under his breath as the four men walked in the building. The other three looked at him with varying states of weariness, already sick of his lack of confidence. "I think I'm just gunna go home, tell everyone I got sick, too much booze at the first bar or something."

He made to leave. A hand on each shoulder stopped him.

"Relax will ya?" Ban chuckled, he and Meliodas were the ones who stopped him from leaving. "Esh, if this is how you were last night, I have no idea how you were able to get Diane so riled up."

"Last night was different!" King argued. "It was just the two of us last night and I had more to drink than normal and Diane was egging me on the whole time and that guy she was hitting on had a stupid face and her telling me to hit on her was something that won't ever happen again! Dammit guys," he cursed as they dragged him over to the large corner booth they usually sat in. "I can't do this!"

"You _can_ do this," Helbram insisted as he forced King to sit down. Ban disappeared to go order them drinks. "Just pretend it's like last night." His friend encouraged as he sat down across from him.

"I can't! I'm telling you, it was all a fluke."

"King, chill," Meliodas placed a hand back on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine. I really doubt that you can fuck up enough for Diane to not wanna jump your bones."

"Don't say that! It only makes me more nervous. I've been thinking about this way too long, it's too much pressure!" He ran his hands threw his hair anxiously.

The blonde and green haired men shared looks of annoyance. Both shaking their head in sync at his mini freakout. "What do you think it was about last night that got Diane thinking about you in a different way King?" Meliodas asked him, hand still on his shoulder. When King didn't answer, he shook him. "Well?"

"I… I don't know?" King really couldn't fathom why Diane had found anything he did last night that much different from the norm. Though, he didn't hit on her… ever. All the touching they usually did was purely for the sake of making another man jealous. Last night had been the first time they actually focused solely on each other. "I… was more bold... I guess?" He ventured.

"Yes," Meliodas let out a sigh of relief, squeezing his shoulder before letting it go. "You were confident King. Last night you took a chance and pushed for something you wanted. Diane noticed that. She noticed you."

His words had a surprisingly calming effect. Ban returned with drinks and King quickly chugged half of his. "Why hasn't she noticed me before," he said it quietly, not really expecting anyone to hear.

"You never treated her as anything but a friend before," Meliodas shrugged as he drank from his own mug. "I mean that's not entirely true, but you two do a lot of stuff that most friends of the opposite sex wouldn't. I think that's cause you've been friends for so long, that you both thought it was just normal."

"Whoa," Helbram nodded his head seemingly impressed by Meliodas' insight. King couldn't deny that he was too. "How the hell didn't I see that?"

"You've known them for too long?" Meliodas shrugged again, unsure of the answer to Helbram's question.

"Huh," Ban scratched his chin. "We shoudla been able to solve this shit years ago with that kind of insight. Where the fuck were you on that one Mel?" He smirked at the blonde.

"Just kinda figured it out," Meliodas laughed. "Plus, who thought it would take these guys so long to get to this point?"

King ignored them as the men continued talking about his and Diane's friendship. He'd always known it had been a bit different, but it was with Diane so it never really bothered him. He hadn't wanted anything more than what she was willing to give. That's why he helped her pick up men. Because it's what she wanted. It made her happy. And that was what _he_ wanted, to see her smile. Even if it wasn't directed at him.

Tonight, he hoped to change that.

About twenty minutes later, the girls finally showed up. Elaine, Elizabeth and Diane had no troubles finding their normal meeting spot. His eyes found her instantly. Her hair was down in loose curls tonight. A simple green crop top displayed her large bust and the skin just below her navel. Tight, short denim shorts and a pair of practical orange-gold sneakers finished off her look. She was wearing his favorite colors, he noted, mostly because green always made her eyes pop.

When he finally was able to meet her gaze, the amethyst was shining. There was a shy, almost embarrassed smile on her lips. That definitely wasn't how he left her this morning. She hadn't acted any differently towards him, minus the kiss on the cheek thing, but if he really believed Meliodas then… well maybe she was just as nervous about this whole thing as he was.

 _Maybe Meliodas is right,_ he thought as he gave her a small smile, just as anxious, hell probably more so. For her, this was new. But King'd been wrestling with his feelings for her for awhile now. _I should take the lead. Be confident._

She slipped into the booth next to him. King blinked, he swore Meliodas was just sitting there.

"Hey King," she greeted him, using the same nickname everyone but Helbram and Elaine did when they were with the large group. Harlequin was what she called him when they were alone. Much in the same way he never called her Di in front of anyone. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"How's it going, Diane? Sleep the day away?" He somehow easily slipped into their normal routine.

She smiled at him, some of the tension leaving her. She bumped her shoulder against his. "Like you didn't?"

"Maybe?" He smiled back at her, feeling himself relax as well at the familiar contact. "Good thing we grabbed breakfast. I didn't eat again until the bar tonight."

"Oh my gosh right?" She gave him a wide grin. "Same here. You're always thinking ahead, aren'tcha King?" She teased.

He was glad to see her become comfortable again so quickly. She had likely received just as much goading from the girls about tonight as he had from the guys. It reminded King of a very important fact.

They were friends before anything else.

So he would just relax and let whatever may happen happen. Screw what the rest of them thought. "Just years of experience, Diane," he responded clinking his mug against hers, both taking a drink.

"You know that makes you sound old, right?" She tried to hide her smirk behind her mug. Her fingers linking with his under the table, the touch warm and familiar.

"Better be careful, we're pretty close to the same age."

"Ah! But that two years will always be there. So, like it or not, I'll always be younger," she stuck out her tongue at him and winked. He shook his head.

King often forgot that Diane was two years younger than him, the same age as Elaine. His little sister was actually how the two of them met funny enough. She had brought the brunette over one day after school and King supposed even then, his young mind knew she was someone special. But he was still a kid and had no idea why his sister's friend was making him feel weird.

So King had pushed Diane in the mud.

Elaine had cried and called him a bully, rushing into the house to tell on him. Diane… she stared at him with those wide amethyst eyes for a few seconds. And then she pulled him right in with her. He had sputtered and teared up, he had always been a pretty emotional kid. Diane stared at him, confused before wrapping him up in a hug.

" _I'm Diane. What's your name crybaby?_ " She had asked him.

" _I-I'm not a c-crybaby!"_

Diane had released him from the hug. Still very much confused. " _Then what's your name?"_

" _Harlequin. I'm Elaine's big brother,"_ he had told her, blinking back tears.

" _If you wanna play in the mud together, Harlequin, you just ask!"_ She had given him a bright smile before splashing him with mud. By the time Elaine and their mother returned, both Diane and King were covered in mud, all smiles.

They'd been friends ever since.

It wasn't until almost fifteen years later he figured out he was in love with the girl.

Her twenty first birthday. Of course their group of friends went out. Having met everyone except, Helbram in college, they'd been friends since freshmen year. Ban and Meliodas a year older than King (the story of how he met them was a long one). Elizabeth was actually his age (they had a lot of classes together) along with Helbram. The night they celebrated Diane's birthday was when King had realized he was in love with his best friend.

Or the day after to be more specific.

It was the first night King had helped her pick up a guy. The first time he'd went to pick her up in the morning. When he'd gotten there, he was mad that Diane had waited outside. It was freaking December for crying out loud. He had turned the heat up on high, figuring she was going to be cold. She saw him, face lighting up as she sprung up from the steps. That was when the door had opened behind her.

From what she told King later, she'd left without telling the guy, and he hadn't been a fan.

The guy had grabbed Diane's arm and King saw red. Before he'd realized it he was out of his car and standing over the guy who had touched her. The man stared at him, clearly surprised.

" _Don't you dare lay a hand on her,"_ King had practically growled. " _And don't ever even think of so much as looking at her again, got it?"_

The guy nodded his head, scrambling to get away from the ginger. Probably thought King was insane. He had _felt_ kind of insane. He remembered the intense feeling of guilt at hitting someone. He'd never let himself get so angry before, but at seeing Diane in what he thought was a dangerous situation, he'd snapped.

He'd turn around to apologize when Diane flung herself into his arms. King immediately wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ear. She took deep, slow breathes and King led her back to his car. They sat in the backseat so he could still hold her. He rubbed his hands over her arms and realized how cold she was.

" _Damnit, Di. Why didn't you wait in the lobby or something? You're freezing,_ " he remembered telling her as he pulled her into his lap, trying to warm her up. A hard feat in the backseat of his grand prix, but he made it work.

Diane had rubbed her cold nose against his neck. " _I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."_

" _Don't apologize. I'm glad that you got out of there, that guy was an asshole,"_ King found his anger rising again at mention of the man. He tried to stomp it down, reason with himself that he probably overreacted to the whole thing. He felt guilty over it, but he honestly couldn't say he regretted it. King would do it again if it meant that Diane was safe.

" _How's your hand?"_ She had asked, her voice quiet.

" _Huh?"_

She didn't repeat herself, instead she had twisted in his lap, her back against his chest. Diane grabbed his right hand, fingers tracing gently over his knuckles. King had hissed in pain, her head whipping around, meeting his gaze for the first time. Her amethyst eyes were bright with unshed tears. Her face was far too close to his, noses almost brushing.

" _You didn't need to do that for me,"_ she had mumbled. " _I could have handled him."_

" _I know."_ He had responded with a small smile, the left arm tightening around her waist. His right hand still in hers " _I… got carried away I guess."_

" _You did,"_ she had agreed. " _But… thank you, Harlequin."_ She leaned back against him, intertwining their fingers and sighed. " _You're such a good friend. Can we go back to your place?"_

It wasn't until later that day, with Diane curled up sleeping soundly against his chest that the realization had dawned on him.

King had always been protective of Diane, but that morning had been different. He had hated that the other man touched her. Felt sick when he thought of what they must have done. He didn't want her to do that anymore, which he of course, had no right to say. But the thought forced him to think of something he'd never really put into words, but all his actions pointed to.

He loved her.

It took King another year before he released he was starting to lose control of his actions around her. Touching her too much. Diane never objected of course, but that only made it worse. That was about the time King started to follow her lead, waiting until Diane was gone to try and find a woman to help him relieve some of the pent up energy. It had felt like a betrayal that first time. It took a few more times for him to convince himself it was this or risk going too far with Diane and losing her forever.

It became a lot easier after that.

Each of them had relationships before Diane made it to college. About a month after she started, both relationships had ended. King's girlfriend had been the one to call it off. He hadn't understood why, but respected her decision anyway. Diane and her boyfriend decided to call it quits as well. Long distance relationships were hard to maintain.

The timing of it all wasn't something King had given much thought to until years later. It really probably should have been his first clue to everything.

"King, oh King~!" Diane's voice sang, waving a hand in front of his face to bring him out of his musings.

He grabbed her wrist and rolled his eyes. She giggled and he couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"It's your turn to buy a round!" She beamed at him brightly.

"What? Why?! I bought two already at the last bar."

"That's what you get for spacing out," Helbram teased from across the table. The rest of their group nodded their heads and snickered. Sadly, King 'spacing out' wasn't that odd of an occurrence. To bad for his wallet.

"Fine," King sighed heavily. There was no telling how long he had been lost in thought. Diane shuffled out of the booth so he could leave. "I'm gunna need some help ya know?" He told the table with a small frown.

"Diane will help!" Elaine helpfully suggested the brunette. "She's already standing anyways." She then giggled, her cheeks really rosy.

"Elaine," he started cautiously, eyeing his little sister, "how much have you had to drink already?"

"Shhhh, like four drinks and some shots," she told him with a conspiratorial smile, "don't tell Harlequin."

The table laughed loudly and King groaned. "Okay, six ales and a water."

"Don't puss out and get a water Harlequin!" Elaine protested, somehow understanding she was talking to her brother again.

"It's not for me," he said with a shake of his head. "And I think you're spending too much time with Ban." Because _puss out,_ was not something his sister would ever say on a normal basis.

"Noo!" Elaine whined throwing her arms around her much taller boyfriend. "I love Ban!"

The white haired man smiled, "I love you too, Elaine." He pressed his lips to hers, his sister taking the kiss a step further.

"And with that, we're going to get drinks," King grabbed Diane's hand and lead her away from the table. The laughter followed them. Or maybe it was just Diane's giggles. "It's not funny," he mumbled back at her as he slowed their pace to the bar. "It's gross!"

"How is it any different than you or me making out?"

King stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Diane's cheeks turned a dark red.

"I mean with other people!" She quickly tacked on without looking at him. "How is Elaine and Ban different then you and I making out with… others?" She added the last part somewhat reluctantly.

"Because," he let her slip up slide. He rather liked Diane suggesting them making out, even if she hadn't done it on purpose. "Elaine's my little sister. That makes any adult activity," he shuddered, "she may or may not do, gross."

Diane laughed again, stepping up closer to him and resting a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head, "you're such a goof. You're lucky that Elaine's been with Ban for so long or it might be worse."

"I don't think that's possible. You don't hear Ban talk when it's just us guys," King responded with a frown, even as his hand went to rest on her hip. "Guys fucking insufferable, trying to bring up that kind of stuff just to get under my skin."

"Ban? Act like an ass? Noo~," Diane teased with a wide smile.

King was going to reply when his eyes caught the stare of an all too familiar tall blonde. King did his best not to scowl, really he did, but from the glare he was now receiving from the blonde, he must not have succeeded. Or maybe that had to do with him being wrapped around Diane again. Her eyes followed his and her body stiffened slightly.

"H-Howser?" Diane said, clearly surprised to see the man from this morning so soon.

"Long time no see, Diane," Howser changed his expression as soon as she looked at him. "Didn't think I'd run into you again tonight. Can't say I'm disappointed," he gave her what he probably thought was a charming smile as he eyed her body up and down.

King wanted to punch him. His grip tightened on Diane's hip, but he said nothing. It was up to Diane how she wanted to handle her latest hookup. King wouldn't get involved unless she asked him too.

"Uh, yeah," Diane scrunched up her face, seemingly torn between being polite and, what King hoped was, telling Howser to leave. "We were just on our way to get drinks for our friends," she stepped closer to King and he wrapped his arm around her. He took that as his que to lead the way to the bar. "Bye."

"Wait!" He reached out for her.

King managed to shift Diane out of the way so Howser's grip caught his arm instead of hers. His patience was already thin with this man after this morning's little incident. He grit his teeth, determined not to hit the guy. "What do you want? She said bye, so leave."

Howser glowered down at him and King cursed his lack of height. "I just wanted to apologize for this morning and make it up to you," he angled his head to try and catch Diane's eye.

"No thanks," Diane responded, her tone clipped. "I told you this morning, Howser. I wasn't going to see you again."

"But I-"

"She said no," King cut him off. He moved Diane behind him and glared daggers at the persistent man. Her fingers dug into the back of his shirt as she dipped her head between his shoulder blades. He could feel the tired sigh escape her lips, a sign she definitely didn't wanna talk anymore.

"Dude, chill. Why don't you just leave so Diane and I can sort this out," Howser glowered right back at him.

"I'm not gunna leave her alone with you when you obviously can't take no for an answer."

"What? That's not what this is!"

"From the looks of it this morning and the past few minutes, I'd say that's exactly what this is."

"Look, I was trying to spare your feelings," Howser started calmly and King wondered if maybe he had this guy wrong the whole time. Perhaps he was a better guy than he was giving him credit for. "I just didn't think you wanted to stay and hear about what a good time Diane and I had last night _and_ this morning before you showed up."

Diane's grip tightened on his shirt, but that didn't stop him from breaking Howser's nose.

There were surprised gasps from all around him and before he knew what was happening, he was being ushered away. King found himself back in the booth, everyone minus Meliodas, Ban and Diane sitting there. A squeeze on his shoulder directed him to Helbram.

"Hey, you alright?" His friend asked him, concern heavy in his voice. "We came to see what was taking you and Diane so long and when we found you, you had your fist raised and a guy was on the floor holding his bloody nose."

"Where's Diane?" He asked his own question.

"She's fine," he shook his head at King's one track mind. When the ginger tried to leave, he rolled his green eyes. "She has Meliodas and Ban with her. Don't worry. She's explaining the situation to them and probably trying to talk them outta beating up that guy you hit. Wanna explain _why_ you hit him?"

King grit his teeth. "No."

It was like the morning after Diane's twenty first all over again.

"I'm assuming it's because of Diane?" Elizabeth suggested carefully, her eyes boring into his own. King scowled down at his empty mug and nodded. "The guy from… last night?"

"Yeah," he reluctantly answered.

The silverette sighed heavily. "I thought she might have found a stalkery type again."

"Jackass wouldn't leave her alone," King spat out. "Had the balls to ask me to leave and when I refused, he… brought up what a good time they had together."

"And you hit him," Helbram smacked his forehead. "Sheesh, it's like Diane's twenty first on repeat!"

"What?" Elizabeth and Elaine asked.

King stomped on Helbram's foot harshly. Only Diane, Helbram and himself knew of that day. He had needed someone to talk to, someone who knew his long history with the brunette and wouldn't judge his actions to harshly. "Nothing," he hissed.

"Yeah, uh, nothing!" Helbram chuckled awkwardly as King scowled at him. "Oh, there they are!" the green haired man drew their attention to Meliodas, Ban and Diane walking towards them. "Get everything figured out?"

"Yep!" Meliodas grinned. "Guy won't be bothering Diane anymore, ain't that right Ban?" He elbowed the much taller man below the rips.

Ban gave him a crooked grin. "Sure is, Mel."

Diane was messing with the hem of her crop top. A nervous tick she had when she didn't want to look at anyone. Not a good sign. "What… did you guys do?" King asked cautiously.

"No worse than you," Ban answered vaguely as he turned that wicked grin on him.

Meliodas rubbed his chin thoughtfully, turning to Ban and then Helbram before settling on King. "Maybe we didn't monitor your drinks enough. Picking a fight with a guy twice your size? You usually aren't so stupid King."

He didn't get a chance to respond, Helbram jumping in. "One guess why he'd do something like that."

The men turned their eyes to Diane. The woman still not looking at anyone.

King immediately scowled. "No, don't do that. It was my own-" His words faltered as her gaze snapped up. Her eyes filled with tears. He swallowed down the rest of his words. He shuffled out of the booth and reached for her, "Diane I'm-"

She didn't wait for him to finish, instead, she bolted.

"Diane!" He chased after her, "wait!" He ignored the calls of their friends. Following the burnette past the bar, down the hallway to the bathrooms and turning the corner into a dead end. "Please. Let me explain!"

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled as she spun around to face him. Anger radiated off her even as tears fell from her eyes. "He was just trying to get a rise out of you, Harlequin! You should have just ignored him. Howser seriously could have hurt you! You're lucky the guys showed up when they did!"

"I know that!" King shouted back, mad that he couldn't protect Diane on his own. That Ban and Meliodas had to step in and handle it for him. "I just-" he stopped himself, hands forming shaky fists at his side, the one he'd use to punch Howser's smug face, throbbing.

"Just, what?" Diane took a step towards him.

He didn't answer.

Not until she forced his chin up with a surprisingly gentle touch. The anger was gone from her gaze, replaced with concern. "Harlequin. Talk to me."

Frustrated tears picked at his eyes. He quickly blinked them away. "I wanted to protect you and-and I didn't want to hear him say that. Not about you."

"You… you know what we did… you picked me up from his house," her voice was soft. Now it was her who couldn't look at him.

"I know but, I don't want to hear about him or anyone else being with you."

"... you say the same thing about Elaine…" She paused taking a step back and wrapping her arms around herself. "... is it cause I'm like a sister to you?" She looked up. Her expression conflicted.

"No!" He shook his head at her ridiculous conclusion. "No, that's not it at all!"

"Then what is it Harlequin?!" She poked his chest hard before throwing her hands up in the air. "If you have something you want to say just say it! I'm either like a sister to you or you're jealous!"

"I'm jealous!"

Diane faltered, she stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're… what?"

King was so done with pretending. Pretending that he wasn't jealous. Pretending that he didn't care. Pretending that he didn't enjoy her every touch. Pretending that he wasn't in love with his best friend. He was done.

"Jealous, Diane," he told her, taking a confident step towards her. "I. Am. Jealous."

She took a couple of steps back, putting her against the wall. "That… but.. What? That doesn't make any sense! Why would you be jealous all of a sudden?"

"It's not out of nowhere. I've been like this for years." He took another cautious step towards her, giving her plenty of time to decide if she didn't want to be here. "I've _never_ been a fan of you going home with other men."

"Years?! But I only just-!" Diane nibbled her lip, pausing to think. Not something she normally did, King knew. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. "You've _helped_ me, Harlequin. If you cared about me going home with guys, why would you do that?"

Another step. "Because… you wanted me too." At her scoff he smiled. He knew she wouldn't like that answer. "And my own selfish reasons," he mumbled his confession as his feet came to a stop in front of hers.

"And those would be?" Diane pursed her lips as she looked up at him. She didn't seem angry with him, more curious than anything. A welcomed change from her tears from before.

The ones _he_ had caused.

King frowned, gaze dropping from her eyes to look at her tear stained cheeks. He brought his hand up, thumb trying to brush away the paths, the reminder. Diane leaned into his hold ever so slightly, he doubted she even knew she was doing it. He brought his amber to meet her amethyst. Years of pretending, all about to be thrown away with a few words.

He was scared, he realized. He'd always been scared. That he'd ruin what they had. But he couldn't do this anymore. He had to tell her.

"I liked being able to touch you like that," the words fell from his mouth. "I liked _you_ touching me. At the beginning it didn't matter that it wasn't real, because I could pretend it was. Took me a year to figure out that I was touching you _too much_."

"You could never touch me too much," Diane told him, her voice quiet.

He fought down the growl that wanted to escape him. But the way Diane licked her lips, made him think he wasn't as successful as he thought. He placed his other hand on her hip, thumb brushing the exposed skin. She shuddered. "I had to find a different outlet, or risk jumping you. Like now." King pressed her body back against the wall, hand moving from her cheek to the wall beside her head.

Diane looked up at him with hooded eyes. "I wouldn't have stopped you then and-" she licked her lips again, challenging his self control. "I don't want to stop you now." King swallowed hard as he stared at her. She leaned up, licked his ear and then bit it softly before whispering seductively.

"Do your worst, Harlequin."

* * *

A/N: Over 7k words and 21 pages. Man this chapter was long! XD Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I find myself quite fond of this little universe I've created and (of course) debating if I want to add more snippets to after and before once this short story is finished. Like how King met Meliodas and Ban. How he met his college girlfriend and Elizabeth. Maybe the time he actually realized his feelings for Diane went past close friendship. All of these events that keep playing out in the back of my head as I add little snippets of the past to this story. Why do I have to give such thought to everything? It makes it difficult to get a story finished! haha

Okay, but back to the chapter. We get to see a bit more of the King we know and love. The nervous, not so confident, and all around just unsure. King's been holding back on his feelings for, roughly speaking, four years. That's a long freaking time. Especially when you compare it with Diane. She hasn't had nearly as long with these alien feelings for King but she acts on them anyways. Because that's just how Diane is. She doesn't hold back from what she wants and King, well, he's on the complete opposite side of that. He's always looking towards the future while Diane lives in the moment.

They're a curious mix to be sure. Hopefully the two can find some common ground next chapter ;) (not sure who I'm kidding. Anyone who knows my writing knows what's going to happen next.)

Thank you all so much for reading! Not sure how this note got so long. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! I appreciate you all taking the time to read, fav, follow, and review this little side project! THANK YOU!

Luv~


	4. Chapter 4 - Diane

**Chapter 4 - Diane**

She couldn't believe this was happening.

King's hand on her hip pushed her shirt up slightly and Diane let out a shaky breath as his fingers explored her skin. She fisted her hands in his shirt as his lips crashed against her neck. Much like he had last night, he started just below her ear trailing down towards her shoulder. This time, when he got to the junction, he sucked. Hard.

"Ah!" Diane couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. "H-Harlequin!" She moaned loudly.

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. "I don't think you know what you're asking me," he gruffed out, his tone sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Believe me, I do," Diane responded.

She had been thinking about it all damn day. How she was suppose to deny the obvious attraction she had to the man and _how_ she had never noticed him sooner. As King often liked to tell her, she went for what she wanted. And Diane wanted him. That was more than enough for her to try and pursue this. If she didn't, she'd regret it and Diane didn't like to regret things. That paired with Elizabeth and Elaine's advice egged her on.

" _I don't know what to do,"_ Diane had told them after a few drinks. She was in the middle of explaining her torment to the two of them. " _I've never wanted someone so bad before."_

" _So go for it!"_ Elaine had given her a bright smile. She was more open to the topic then Diane had thought she would be. The brunette was, in all intent and purposes, talking about sleeping with the girl's older brother. " _I've been waiting for you to do this for years!"_

" _Jump your brother?"_ Diane had to tease the woman.

Elaine flushed and Elizabeth giggled. " _That is NOT what I meant!"_ She had squeaked out, clearly embarrassed. " _I just meant you guys getting together! I knew since we were kids that you two were meant to be!"_

She had rolled her amethyst eyes. " _Why did no one tell me that?"_

" _We did,"_ both women had immediately responded.

" _But everyone's always said that! How was I supposed to know they actually meant it?"_ Diane had defended with a huff. " _And who's to say he even thinks of me the same way?"_

Elizabeth and Elaine had shared a look. The blonde took a drink while Elizabeth had taken her time to think of an explanation. " _I honestly thought the two of you would have started dating after his girlfriend and him split. That was right after you came to college ya know?"_

She hadn't ever put that together actually. Diane's brow had furrowed. " _So because I came to school, King broke it off with the girl he'd been dating for almost two years?... Why does that make me feel bad?"_

" _It was her decision, actually. She broke up with him."_

Diane's eyes had widened. " _Really?"_ She had never heard that.

" _It was pretty mutual though, wasn't it?"_ Elaine had chimed in.

Elizabeth nodded. " _So she said. But if you ask King, he'll says it was her. He just didn't fight her much when she brought it up."_

Her head had spun with the new information. Why hadn't she ever thought of that before now? Why didn't anyone ever bring that to her attention before now? _Why didn't Harlequin ever tell me?_ She couldn't help but think.

" _What were they like together?"_ Diane had found herself asking. She quickly tacked on _, "I only ever saw them out together a few times."_

Elizabeth had hummed as she tried to recall. " _They were a rather cute couple. I actually met King because of her, ya know? It seems so odd looking back. I'm not really sure when I became closer friends with him then with her."_ The silverette shook her head, " _uh, anyway. King had always been very kind to me and nothing but a gentleman to her. But when the two of you joined school, he… changed almost? He was more, open and more comfortable with himself. If I hadn't known him so well before, I wouldn't have noticed the difference. He was more relaxed. He's the reason I met Meliodas and all of you."_

" _I'd forgotten all about that,"_ Elaine sighed wistfully. " _My brother the matchmaker,"_ she snickered. " _I met Ban because of him too."_

" _Something he still moans and groans about,"_ Elizabeth laughed lightly. " _I never thought of King as unhappy with her, I think he actually was very happy. But things were just different when you two showed up."_

" _Oh,"_ Diane responded simply. She hadn't been sure what she was expecting. But she wasn't much a fan of hearing King was happy with another woman besides herself.

" _That, right there!"_ Elaine had cried excitedly, leaning over the table to poke her cheek. Diane wasn't sure the blonde's smile could get any wider. " _You're jealous!"_

" _I am NOT!"_ She had denied quickly.

" _You sooo are~!"_ Elaine had teased. King was right, his little sister was spending way too much time with Ban.

Diane had given her the dirtiest glare she could muster. To bad Elaine already seemed well on her way to being buzzed. Which meant the blonde didn't care one bit where normally she'd be sputtering out an apology. She didn't even get a chance to form a response before the silverette spoke up.

" _There's an easy way to fix this,"_ Elizabeth had joined in with a sly smirk. " _Just don't leave with another guy, and King won't leave with a girl."_

" _You don't know that."_ The brunette had shot back, only adding to the evidence of her being jealous.

Both women rolled their eyes. Diane had flushed, sinking lower into her chair. There was no way in _hell_ she'd be able to let King leave with another woman tonight. That was for damn sure. Just thinking of his past relationship was tying her stomach up in knots. How hadn't she felt all this before? _Maybe I have?_ She had thought as one particular memory came to mind. The time when King had come back home for Thanksgiving his first semester of college. She held down a groan.

It seemed so obvious now.

" _Why don't you just ignore other guys tonight, and see where that takes you?"_ Elizabeth had suggested as Diane drowned her sorrows in ale. " _And no more drinks for you at this bar!"_

They honestly probably hadn't expected her to take it to this level, but they should have known it was a possibility. Elizabeth at the very least. Like she friend had pointed out this morning, Diane and King had always been pretty touchy feely. To take the leap from friendly to intimate wasn't much of a line to cross for them.

Her hands moved from his shirt to the back of his neck. "Do you have any idea how-how _hot_ you made me last night, Harlequin? How close I was to kissing you? To taking your offer? I thought of _you_ when I was with that guy. It was _your_ hands on me, the thought of _you_ that I came too." She took a shaky breath as she recalled last night, her blood heating up from the memories and King's actions now. "I don't want to just imagine you. I _want you._ "

His lips locked with hers.

Diane moaned, tangling her hands in his hair. The hand he had on the wall came down to rest on her hip. Both hands trailing down her shorts to her bare thighs. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her back against the wall. She gasped at the feeling of him between her legs. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her and she groaned. Grounding her hips against his.

She was so hot.

 _Too_ hot.

They needed to get out of here.

"H-Harlequin," she attempted against his lips. He moved his attention to her neck so she could speak. Her focus muddled when his lips latched onto the sensitive spot. "Oh god, we-we need to leave."

"Why?" His husky tone against her neck sent shivers down her spine. "Don't want me to take you in the hall at your favorite club? Pretty sure we passed by a closet."

He was teasing. She knew he was. And yet she couldn't fight the excited thrill of doing something like that out in the open with him. "Not tonight," she settled with answering.

King's breath came out heavy against her neck. Hot. He angled his head so he could stare into her eyes. Her thighs tightened around his waist at the want she saw, the want she knew she reflected. He smirked. "I may have to hold you to that."

She bite the inside of her lip, narrowing her eyes at him. Diane grounded into him again. His grip on her thighs tightened. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" His smirk didn't falter as his hands moved to grip her rear. She gasped as he pushed their hips together. "You're the one who didn't say no."

"I _said,_ not tonight. And if you keep this up, it will be." She licked her lips, unable to stop herself from continuing to grind against him. Diane used her hold on his neck to pull him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "I don't want our first time to be in a hallway."

She could feel his adam's apple bob. "Then you probably need to get down. We won't make it to the car if I have to carry you like this."

Diane hummed, rather liking the idea of the composed King losing control because of her. She circled her hips and nipped at his ear. "Not up for the challenge?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Diane." He stared into her eyes, a mixture of lust and amusement. She _really_ liked that look.

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm with you, think I'll be okay." She winked at him.

"Glad you have so much faith in me," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes. He gave her rear one last squeeze, causing her to jump at the unexpected touch. He smirked, letting her back down to the ground. "Sure you don't wanna go back to drinking with the others?" His voice was light, so contradicting to the low tone he'd been using.

Diane was already pulling him out of the hall, back past the bathrooms and out to the main bar area. "Oh hell no. We're going back to my place," she told him over her shoulder. She wanted him and the car ride back to her apartment would already be too long of a wait.

He chuckled at her impatience. The sound warmed her in a different kind of way then his hands and lips on her had. She didn't think much of it. Diane had always loved King's laugh. She loved everything about him. Just another reason why she was so mad at herself for taking so long to get to this point. There was no one but him that she could honestly say she loved everything about.

The cool, crisp air of winter greeted them as they stepped out of the club. King took the lead towards a parked taxi. "Thank god," Daine mumbled.

The ginger gave her an amused glance over his shoulder. "Eager?"

"You have no idea," She told him provocatively.

He snorted. "Trust me, I do." He leaned into the open passenger window of the cab, probably telling the driver directions before opening the door for her. He took her hand, helping her into the car and quickly followed her in.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen?" She purred as she linked her arm through his, making sure to pull herself close so her breasts brushed against him. "I'm a little sad we didn't get to dance again tonight."

His hand made itself at home on the inside of her thigh. King leaned in and whispered, "I'll take you dancing whenever you want. But tonight, I have something else in mind." His hand trailed closer to her center, only stopping when he reached the hem of her shorts.

Diane swallowed down a moan. Her legs parted slightly, hoping King would continue his path. His fingers ghosted underneath the denim. She buried her face in his neck and mumbled, "can this cab go any faster?"

"So impatient," he murmured as he started slow sensual circles between her exposed skin and under her shorts. "You don't live that far away."

She kissed his neck, muttering, "five min, twenty, it's all too far."

King hummed in agreement. "If we weren't in a cab, I don't think I'd be able to wait either."

Her thighs tightened again. "In the back of your car? Harlequin, you dog." She whispered in his ear and she could feel him smile against her cheek.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've sat in my lap in the backseat, Diane."

She recalled a few times off the top of her head and shuddered. "God, how are we only doing this now?" Her hand rested on his thigh purposefully. "We've been in so many," she licked her lips, "delicate situations like that. How hasn't this happened before?" She glanced at the bulge she knew his oversize shirt was hiding.

"That's - "

The cap jolted to a stop. King quickly threw open the door, offering Diane a hand to help her out. He kept his hold on her as he leaned into the window and paid the driver. Business done, the cab drove away. Diane yanked King towards her apartment complex. Her heart hammering in her chest, excitement coursing through her veins. For the second time that day, she was glad to be on the bottom floor.

As soon as they were in the safety of her apartment, she pushed King against the wall. Her hands roamed his chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt as their lips moved together. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him.

"Harlequin," she whined as her hands become smothered by her own breasts. She nipped at his neck in playful retaliation. "My hands!"

"What about them?"

"They're stuck!"

"Maybe your boobs are too big."

She bit his neck lightly.

"Ow!"

"You would be the first person to complain," she scowled up at him, surprised to find only a smile on his face. "What?"

"I never said I was complaining." He licked his lips, one hand moving from her back to trail up her arm and across her exposed collarbone. Diane lifted her heels up, hoping to get his hand to go lower. He complied, fingers brushing just the tops of her breasts, she shuddered. "I've never had any complaints about you." His voice was soft and she knew he meant what he said. King didn't say things he didn't mean.

She blushed, unable to deny the warmth going through her again. "Stop being so sweet."

He chuckled. "Can't help it." His amber eyes stared into hers and his adam's apple bobbed.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Diane took a step back, his arm around her falling to his side. She grabbed his hand above her chest, dragging it down across them before letting them settle down by their hips. She lead the way to her room, kicking off her shoes as she went. King stumbled slightly and she giggled, figuring he was doing the same.

Once in her room, Diane hopped onto the bed. She bit her lip and motioned for him to join her. King shuffled to her bed, scowling as he almost lost his footing in a pair of her underwear. He pulled them off his foot, quirking a brow at her.

"Really, Diane?" He glanced at the plain boyshorts before tossing them into the nearby hamper. His eyes looked at the floor, littered with clothes. "This place is a mess."

"The only two people who are ever in my room is you and Elizabeth, Harlequin," she rolled her eyes. "Are you not going to join me because my room is a little messy?"

"A little? You have shit everywhere." He frowned, eyes wandering over her floor. They stopped on one particular pile for a little too long.

A sly smirk settled on her lips. "Stop looking at my panites, Harlequin. I promise the ones I'm wearing are _much_ better."

King's gaze snapped to her. His jaw slacked for a moment and then he tackled her back onto the bed.

"Eep!" Diane squeaked, not expecting the reaction. His one hand was on her hip, fingers dipping below her denim shorts. The other was by her head, supporting his weight as he hovered over her. He positioned one of his legs between hers, pressing his knee against her. She gasped in surprise.

"Anything on you is better," he grumbled, his hand gliding across her skin to mess with the button of her shorts, teasing her.

She arched her back, pressing herself closer to his knee. "I don't know, I think these will look better on the floor."

King smirked, "guess we'll just have to see." He undid the button of her shorts, slowly pulling down the zipper. His finger trailed back up the newly exposed area and Diane's hand flew up to squeeze his shoulders. "Navy, huh?" He mumbled continuing his path up, pushing her shirt up as he went and settling in between her breasts, exposing her matching bra. A low growl came from him.

Diane bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning at the sound. "I know that n-navy is one of your f-favoirte colors." She tugged at the buttons of his navy shirt, finally finishing her earlier task and pushing it off his shoulders leaving him in a simple white tee he wore underneath. "And green. And I even wore those sn-sneakers you got me for my last birthday." His not so subtle effort of trying to get her to wear more sensible footwear.

"Trying to impress me Diane?"

She nodded.

"It's not like you to think so far ahead," he leaned back on his legs, using both hands to pull up her shirt. "You really wanted this, huh?" He sounded… nervous almost.

She sat up, lifting her arms so he could remove her crop top. "I told you I did," she looked into his eyes as soon as her shirt was off. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last night you know?" She drug him forward into a searing kiss.

King laid her back down, not breaking their contact. His hands roamed her skin, her own dipping underneath his shirt to the run across his stomach. When her fingers came to play with his belt, he interrupted their kiss.

"Diane," his hand stopped hers. "Wait."

"What is it?" She didn't continue her task but she didn't pull her hand away either, keeping a firm grip on the worn leather.

"Are you sure?" His adam's apple bobbed with his uncertainty.

She couldn't understand it. "You want to have this conversation _now_?" She emphasized her point by tugging his hips forward.

He looked away from her, put didn't move back. "Better now than in the morning," he grumbled. "I… I don't want you to regret this."

"Harlequin." He kept his gaze from hers. She growled, grabbing his face in her hands and forcing him to look her in the eye. "I will _not_ regret this. No matter what may happen tomorrow, you and I will always be best friends. Us having sex, won't change that."

"Pretty sure there's been plenty of books and movies that disagree with you," he objected, but that damn sexy uptick of his lips was there.

"Fuck the movies and books. Those people aren't us. If we start a relationship, cool. I'd be game for that."

His eyes widened at her surprising statement.

She couldn't blame him. Diane had never really been in a relationship since she left highschool. Even then the only time she had a boyfriend was in the the two years King hadn't been there. She just never wanted one since she started college. Looking back, maybe it was because she had King by her side again.

But now, she couldn't imagine anyone better than him to start one with.

"If we just end up fucking each others brains out for awhile and then decide differently. I know we'll be okay." She'd be more than okay with that.

He quirked a brow, definitely amused at her words. "You always have such a way with words, Di." King shook his head, hand ducking underneath her, fingers pressing against her spine. Diane moaned, eyes sliding shut for a second. "If I'd known this would be your response, I may have tried this years ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"Diane…" He trailed off, searching her eyes for something she couldn't place. "You're really important to me.."

Her brows furrowed, confused. "And you're really important to me. What does that have to do with us not doing this years ago?"

King ducked his head against her shoulder. "I was scared. Still am, actually. I didn't want this to be a one time thing. I care about you too much and if this… if that's what this is going to be... We should stop. Now."

She inhaled sharply, surprised by his sudden conviction.

"I'd call a cab, and honestly probably pretend that this never happened."

Tears pricked at her eyes. "You could do that?"

"... no," he admitted against her throat. He placed a soft kiss to her neck. "But I'd try. Because knowing that we were so close and that you didn't… that this is something different for you, then me…" He lifts his head, studying her face, as if committing the moment to memory.

"Harlequin," she placed a hand on his cheek. "Stop thinking so much… alright?" She gave him a small smile. "I want you, you want me. We care so much about each other… isn't that enough?"

His eyes closed as he lifted his hand to hold hers in place and he leaned into her touch. "Yeah. It's enough… " She barely heard him whisper, "for now."

King then pressed their lips back together, starting off slow, sensual. Diane wanted to melt at the emotion behind it. She wasn't sure anyone had ever kissed her with so much held back passion. And there _was_ passion, just beneath the surface of it. He was holding back. She didn't like that. Before she got the chance to yell at him for doing such a thing, his tongue slipped past her lips. She parted them, surprised by the sensation, finding it contradicting to what he had been doing moments ago.

She tilted her head to the side, allowing King to explore her mouth more fully. His hand on her back slide up her spine. Experienced fingers undid the fastening of her bra in one flick of his wrist. Diane gasped and he smiled, effectively breaking their kiss momentarily.

"If just undoing your bra has you gasping, I don't think you're going to last very long, Diane," he mumbled teasingly against her lips and she couldn't help but shudder.

"Shut up," she grumbled back, using the opportunity to dive into his mouth. He hummed in response, tongue moving pleasurably against her own.

She wiggled out of her bra, King taking it and tossing it on the floor. He pressed his knee against her core again and Diane circled it with her hips. He broke their lip lock to trail kisses down her neck. One of his hands grasped her breast and she cried out as he rolled her nipple with his thumb. His mouth continued down, taking the other mound into his warm mouth. Diane was overtaken by his ministrations, moaning and writhing beneath his touch.

"Harlequin," she breathed heavily. "Please."

He left her breast with a soft nip to speak to her, both hands now moving against her chest. "Tell me what you want, Diane." His mouth moved over to the other breast. Hand trailing down to her denim shorts and underneath her ass. She groaned loudly as he used his hold to push her core even more against him.

Her hands fisted in his shirt. "Too many clothes. Off." She told him in short breaths.

"Then take them off," he mumbled against her.

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, forcing his mouth to leave her as she pulled it over his head. Immediately her fingers went to discover the new skin. King had never been the most sculpted, but he had lean muscle and it fit him far better. She couldn't imagine him anyway else. Diane licked her lips and glanced up at him with hooded eyes. He was looking down at her, gaze taking in her own bare form. She blushed at the utter admiration in his eyes and distracted herself with undoing his belt.

He noticed her struggling and chuckled. She huffed up at him. King smiled, hands joining hers at his buckle and easily undoing it. Diane pulled it out of the loops, mad that she couldn't get the thing on her own. She glared at the thing for a few seconds before it and her hands were pinned above her head.

"Plans for the belt?" King asked her with a quirked brow, hand tightening on hers meaningfully.

"N-no!" Diane's face reddened, picking up on his subtle hint. A sly smirk formed on his lips and she changed the topic before he could say anything else. "Are you going to take off my shorts sometime tonight, Harlequin?"

"That is part of my plan, yes, Di."

Her skin flushed all over at hearing him use her old nickname. He released her hands and tugged at her shorts. Diane lifted her hips, wiggling out of the tight clothing. When she noticed he'd left her underwear on, she frowned.

"I meant them too."

He hummed, hands running over her navy lace cheeksters. "I wanted to make sure which one was better."

Her brows furrowed together.

"Whether these," he hooked a finger underneath her panties and tugged lightly at them, "look better on you. Or the floor." His tongue swept across his lips, a predatory spark in his eyes. "Turn around."

Diane bit her lip at the look and did as she was told, rising up onto her knees and shifting so her back was to him. His hands roamed her backside and she squeezed her thighs together. King wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing her to sit in his lap. His harden membered pressed between them, she couldn't help but move against him.

One of his hands kneaded her breast. The other dipped down beneath the cloth. Diane gasped and he groaned as two of his fingers split her already slick folds, his thumb brushing against her nub. She moaned as he worked against her, throwing her head back as he slipped two fingers inside her. "H-Harlequin!" Her hips circled against his hands, wanting more.

King kissed her neck, his hand on her breast moving expertly as well as the one he had against her lower half. His lips began sucking and nipping at the base of her throat. The sensations were quickly becoming to much for her.

Diane screamed as the familiar euphoric feeling coursed through her, King's diligent fingers working against her as she rode it out. She slumped back against him and he slowly pulled his hand out of her, resting it on her thigh. Diane shuddered at the wetness that clung to his digits. He pressed another soft kiss to her neck and she let out a content sigh as she laced their fingers together.

"Told you, that you wouldn't last long," he mumbled against her ear.

She squeezed her thighs together, still sensitive from her orgasm brought to her at the hands of her best friend. "You're always right, Harlequin." He hummed, his free arm wrapping around her waist pressing her against him.

Diane wiggled and he groaned. A sly smile settled on her features as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Lay back."

King gulped, but did as she commanded, releasing her and laying down. Diane pulled his pants off, tossing the denim on the floor. She palmed him through his boxers and he hissed. Her smirk grew as he stared at her with lust filled eyes.

She rubbed her hand up and down as she bit her lip. "Now… how should I get you back for teasing me, hmm?"

"Wasn't teasing," he responded huskily, amber eyes boring into her own, sending pleasant shivers down Diane's spine. "An observation."

"It's annoying sometimes," she told him as she put her hand down his boxers, gripping him firmly.

"W-what is?" He asked even as his eyes closed.

She studied his face, relishing in his expressions as she stroked him. She leaned over him and whispered, "How well you know me."

He moaned as her thumb brushed over the top of his head, spreading the natural lubricant down him. "I-is it.. So bad?" He struggled to speak. Diane _liked_ that. King always had a quick tongue, a smart man. To leave him gasping for breath? Heat was rapidly pooling between her thighs again.

"Not at all," Diane purred. "I can only imagine how great the sex will be after a few more times if you're this good now."

The next thing she knew, she was on her back. She blinked up at him, surprised he could move her so quickly. He kissed her deeply, her hand still on his shaft loosening its hold as she got lost in the kiss. King kissed down her body, nipping gently at her hip bones before ripping her underwear down her legs. Diane followed his lead and reached to pull down his boxers.

Both moaned as their hips pressed against each other.

"Fuck," King swore as he coated himself in her.

"Oh Harlequin," Diane groaned before latching herself onto his shoulder and sucking. She pulled back, taking his face in her hands. "I need you. NOW."

He nodded, hips shifting back and then slowly pushing into her. Each of them moaning as he sat for a few seconds before rocking against her. Diane brought her hips up to meet his, quickly finding his rhythm. She gasped as he gripped her breast roughly, his mouth dropping to engulf the other. His tongue swirled her nipple and she bucked helplessly against him forcing his mouth away.

She pulled herself up, sitting in his lap and grasping at his back in an attempt to ground herself. One thrust had them falling over, King now laying on his back. Immediately his hands gripped her hips, guiding her movements to which Diane eagerly complied. Not once did they stop. Not until both of them were moaning and groaning and she was so close to the edge. She finally screamed his name as she came undone, his release following right after.

Diane collapsed on top of him, her head resting just below his chin as she tried to catch her breath. King's arms wrapped around her and she felt oddly complete. It was so different compared to any other encounters she had before. The only person who could even hold a candle to how King made her feel, would have been her one and only boyfriend, Arthur. And even those experiences were miles behind this one. Emotion threatened to overtake her. Diane quickly stuffed it down. No way could she get this sentimental so early on. King would be sure to laugh if she did.

 _Though… with how he was acting before… maybe not._

Slowly she removed herself from King, rolling off to on to her side. His breathing was already slowing, as if he was almost asleep. He moved an arm around her waist, pulling her back gently against his chest and she smiled softly. Those amber eyes she adored wouldn't be able to see her from this angle so she didn't have to worry about him seeing her, trying to figure her out. Diane linked their fingers together and sighed, content. Her mind was buzzing happily, the combination of everything tonight giving her a different kind of high then she'd just experienced. Tonight had almost been perfect, except one detail.

Her gaze flickered to their joined hands and she frowned. Bringing it up to her eyes level to inspect the raw skin, she shot him an accusing glare over her shoulder. To her annoyance, his eyes were still closed. Diane pressed her shoulder back into his chest in an attempt to wake him.

"What?" He gruffed, voice tired, sleep had probably only been seconds from his grasp.

Diane only felt slightly guilty for waking him. She had to know. "Why did you hit him…?" Her gaze went back to his injured hand.

He pulled her closer to him. Fingers removing themselves from hers to press against her middle. "You know why. Guy was an ass… had it coming," he grumbled his response into her hair.

Diane frowned, unsatisfied with the answer. "Harlequin…"

He sighed heavily, removing his face from her hair so she could hear him better. "He was bragging about you, and he touched you that morning."

"King-" she used his nickname, but stopped as his arm tightened around her.

"Not that way. When you were trying to leave," he clarified and she could feel him shake his head. "No one should think they can control you like that. If you want nothing to do with them, they need to listen... Fuckin' idiots."

An affectionate smile took over her face. She didn't even bother to hide it.

"Myself included," he whispered barely loud enough to hear.

"That's _never_ going to happen!" She insisted immediately. "I'll never send you away, Harlequin."

"Good," he hummed, obviously satisfied with her answer. "Cause I'm never leaving this bed."

The brunette giggled, shifting in his hold and pushing him on his back so she could rest on his chest. She placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Goodnight Harlequin."

"Goodnight, Diane."

Diane drifted into a peaceful slumber, in the arms of her best friend. King.

* * *

A/N: What a roller coaster of a chapter, am I right? XD We dip into Diane's mind here and find her not nearly as conflicted as King has been. Which, to me, isn't surprising. This is a girl who goes for what she wants and likes to live her life with no regrets. It was a little tricky trying to show that while she had zero qualms about taking King home, she was still a little unsure of her feelings. She knows she loves the guy and she has for years. She just hasn't realized that it's shifted to more yet.

Now I think that Diane is actually the first one who thinks she may have deeper feelings (back when she's without King in high school) but when King comes back with news of a girlfriend she... well she doesn't think on the feelings anymore and moves on. She doesn't ever revisit these feelings and that's part of the reason why she touches King so much. Her repressed conscious seeking him out while she downright ignores the "why" behind it. ORRRR I'm just thinking way to deeply into the characters XD

Anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You guys are the best! And thank you so much for giving this little universe a chance! See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - King

**Chapter 5 - King**

 _Is this real?_

He couldn't help the thought as he glanced down at the head of soft brown hair. Diane's hair. King glanced around the room. Diane's room. They were in bed. Diane's bed.

"Holy fucking shit," King cursed lowly, running his free hand down his face. The other was curled around her waist.

They slept together.

After years of King fighting his feelings for the woman in his arms, they'd slept together.

"It's to early in the morning for you to be mumbling to yourself," Diane's quiet voice broke through his downward spiral. She pressed herself closer to him, her breasts grazing against his bare chest. King hadn't even realized they were till naked from last night. His blood began pumping as her fingers began to roam. "Freaking out about last night?"

She knew him too well.

"Freak out isn't exactly the right phrase…" he mumbled, burying his face into her hair. He inhaled deeply, enjoying her scent. His fingers tapped an uneasy rhythm against her bare hip.

Diane hummed, leg intertwining with his. "Scared?"

He had no idea how to put his feelings into words. He was scared, she was right in that observation. But she was probably thinking of it in a different way then he was. He was scared of her rejection. That last night was a one night thing. That their friendship would change. That she wouldn't want to see him ever again. The list of his fears went on.

"Harlequin," she whispered his name, hand cupping his cheek. He met her gaze. Admired her tousled hair, her slightly flushed cheeks, the hickies on her neck, her amethyst eyes, so clear and bright. He committed it all to memory. "You worry too much."

And then she kissed him.

King responded a half second later. The kiss was slower than most they'd shared last night. Not nearly as urgent. But the passion was still there. More like the kiss he'd given her when he told her, _it's enough… for now._

When they parted, she gave him a soft smile. "I told you last night, one of two things is going to happen here. Do you remember?"

Of course he remembered. How could he forget?

"We either start a relationship or…" he trailed off, heat coursing through his veins, blood pumping south.

"Or?" Diane prompted, sly smile replacing her soft reassuring one. Her hand trailed down his stomach.

King flipped her on her back. "Or we fuck each others brains out." He pressed his hips to hers. Diane moaned as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. "We could just combine those two options…?" He suggested cautiously as he moved down her body stopping just below her navel.

She withered beneath him, obviously wanting him to continue his path. "You know better then anyone my lack of experiences with relationships Harlequin…" She paused, hands reaching for him and lifting his face so she could look in his eyes. "But I do wanna try. If it's with you. I think we could do it and crush the shit out of being a couple!" She grinned widely.

Warmth overtook him even as he laughed about her competitive attitude.

Of course Diane would sum up a relationship as something they could win. Maybe she was right, King couldn't say for sure. His only relationship had been with a nice girl named Jericho. They had dated in the two years before Diane started college. At the time when she called it off, he had been confused, and hurt but probably not as much as he should have been. A few years ago he had run into her on one of their nights out and asked what happened between them, they'd left on fairly good terms after all.

Jericho had smiled and merely gestured towards the dancing Diane. " _I never stood a chance. I knew it the moment you introduced us that she had your heart."_

King had scowled, asking, " _how? I didn't even know then."_

She had rolled her eyes even as a sad smile crossed her lips. " _So you finally figured it out?"_ King had blushed at realizing his slip up and what he had unknowingly confessed to. She had laughed. " _It was the way you looked at her, how you two interacted. I knew you were best friends, but… I never realized how much you were holding back in our relationship until I saw how you were with her, so comfortable, so carefree. You were never quite like that with me."_

" _I'm sorry I was so blind…"_ he had apologized. " _I hope I didn't hurt you."_

" _Well sure, at first it hurt and I was upset. It was hard not to be. I really liked you,"_ Jericho had smiled at him sweetly, tucking a piece of her lavender hair behind her ear. This girl had been his first everything. King had really liked her too. Still did. But she wasn't Diane. " _I was actually really jealous and I hated feeling like that. Besides what I thought, you guys weren't actually doing anything wrong and if I would have asked you to stop hanging out with her-"_

" _I wouldn't have listened."_ King had finished for her.

She nodded. " _And then we wouldn't have been together anyway. Because you would pick her friendship over any relationship."_

They had sat in companionable silence for a minute or two as King processed her words.

" _Does she know?"_ Jericho had asked curiously, not looking at him but the beautiful brunette out on the dance floor with Elizabeth and Elaine.

" _... no. I… don't want her to."_ She had opened her mouth to protest but he had cut her off. " _I don't want to lose what we have because I want to much from her._ "

She had shook her head. Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned up to plant a kiss to his cheek. King's eyes had widened at the small action. " _It's okay for you to be selfish sometimes, King. See you around."_

King pushed the memory aside as he lifted himself back to Diane and kissed her deeply. "Diane," he whispered as he pulled back, "be my girlfriend."

A light blush formed on her cheeks and she giggled. "Is that a question or a demand, Harlequin?" She teased.

"Yes."

She reached her lips up to brush his. "Well, that's my answer either way I suppose. Yes, Harlequin. I will be your girlfriend."

"R-Really?" He could hardly believe it.

"Yes, you dork!" She rolled her eyes. Her defense when she was embarrassed. "Where'd that confidence go?"

A giddy smile overtook him. "Confidence, huh? I can do that." He dropped back down her body, hands gripping her thighs as he stopped just above her lower half.

"H-harlequin! What are you doing?"

"Treating my _girlfriend_ ," he smirked up at her.

She flushed, "s-stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He kept eye contact with her as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"Like, like," she moaned tossing her head back. He paused, waiting for her to look back at him. Diane bit her lip, "like you're going to eat me."

His smirk only grew.

He dipped his tongue between her folds and she groaned, hands digging in his air. He sucked and stroked her nub with his tongue. King just couldn't get enough of the sounds she was making. Every moan, every breathe, every gasp of his name from her lips. These sounds would be exclusively his for as long as she'd have him and he had every intention of hearing them as often as he could.

She cried his name as she came. Her body went limp and he pressed a soft kiss to her thigh, taking joy in the way she shuddered. He trailed kisses up to her lips. Diane opened her mouth, tangling their tongues together. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I feel I should warn you, Diane. I'm rather selfish in the bedroom."

Her cheeks heated up deliciously at his statement, just as he expected. "I find that hard to believe," she mumbled, hands roaming his back, "given what you just did."

He licked his lips, enjoying the lingering taste, before letting a smirk shine through. Diane's brow furrowed and he leaned in to whisper, "that was more for me then you. I like hearing you gasping and moaning and writhing underneath me. Screaming my name as I pleasure you."

"Harlequin," Diane gasped, hands squeezing at his shoulders.

"Hmmm just like that." He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. Her breathing picked up and he smirked against her ear.

She pushed against his shoulder forcing him into his back. She straddled his hips and King stared up at her in awe. He still could hardly believe he was able to see her like this. He ran his hands up her side, grazing her breast before settling on her hips, urging her to rock against him.

Diane compiled, a devious grin on her lips. "Maybe I should warn you Harlequin. I'm selfish too. And there are a few things I like."

He quirked a brow at her. She said nothing else, catching his lips in a deep kiss. Much like he had, she began trailing kisses down his body. His eyes widened as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. She licked her lips provocatively and King followed the movement. Her tongue ran the length of him and he hissed. Diane hummed, pleased with his reaction.

"See," she lifted her head up to look at him with lust filled eyes. Her hand wrapped around him and began stroking. He groaned, head dipping back. "I like leaving you a sputtering mess. Putty in my hands."

He tried to choke out a response, but only managed a hiss as she took him in her mouth. She pressed her tongue on the underside of him as she bobbed up and down a few times before leaving him with a pop.

"Hmmmm just like that," she hummed, mimicking his earlier words, as she crawled back on top of him. King gazed at her, completely transfixed. Diane leaned over him, rubbing her chest against his as she said. "You aren't the only one who can play this game. And I'll have you know Harlequin," she took his ear in between her teeth before she purred, "I don't lose."

Kings hands grabbed her rear firmly and she gasped. Pulling back to look at him in surprise. "Don't think losing is a possibility for either us, Diane." He lifted her hips up and then slammed into her.

"Ah!" Diane shouted in surprise.

Her cries quickly became moans of pleasure as she moved against him. Each sound she made spurred King closer and closer to the edge. Determined to take her there with him, he pressed a finger against her bundle of nerves. Diane shuddered in response, a heady whimper leaving her. He moved against her, faster and faster urging her to topple over the edge he was soon approaching.

They came together. Diane collapsed again on his chest. King slowly pulled out of her but made no other movement to get her off him. He liked her weight against him. It reminded him this was real and not a dream. His breathing was heavy and raged. He was pleased to note that hers wasn't any better.

"Whoa…" she whispered.

He gulped. "Yeah."

Not much else was said and he was almost asleep again when he heard a persistent buzzing. It stopped after a few buzzes before starting again. Diane groaned.

"Make it stop." She pleaded, digging her face into his neck.

It went again.

"Is that your phone, or mine?" King wasn't even sure where his phone had ended up. Hopefully it was still in his pants pocket along with his keys and wallet.

Diane signed. "Mine I think." She pushed off him with a disgruntled huff and left the bed. She didn't even bother dressing, searching around the room for her phone.

King shifted on his side to watch her. Completely mesmerized. But he couldn't help but notice her fruitless efforts. He smirked. "Told you your room was messy."

"You're the one who threw my shorts!" She shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Ah!" She beamed, holding up the phone in victory.

King allowed his eyes to roam shamelessly over her body.

"Stop that."

He brought his eyes to hers. "Stop what?"

"Staring at me like that," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. A blush on her cheeks.

"Don't walk around naked." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile. The fact that she was shy at this point was extremely endearing.

Her phone went off again and she cringed. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" He quirked a brow.

"Apparently we caused a small panic last night with our disappearing act." She informed him as she crawled back into bed and scrolled through her phone.

This time her phone rang.

"Better answer it." He advised, seeing who it was.

She made a face but did as he suggested. "Hello."

"Diane!" Both of them cringed. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Relax, Elizabeth. I'm at home." The brunette rolled her eyes, cuddling back against King's side.

"Thank goodness! Have you heard from King? We haven't heard from him either. Not since your guys fight."

Diane nibbled her lip anxiously. "Uh… well..." She looked up at him, wondering how she should answer. She muffled the phone in the blankets. "Do I tell her?" She whispered.

He only thought it over for a second before nodding. "May as well, they'll find out sooner probably than later."

She swallowed, nervous. Not that he could blame her. He wasn't to keen on the idea of informing anyone about them at this point. They were likely to get shit from all parties. He pressed a kiss to her lips and he was pleased to see her relax.

She spoke into the phone. "Uh actually King's fine. He's, uh… here..."

Silence.

"No…. way…." He barely heard Elizabeth. "Are you kidding?!" The girl practically squealed, forcing both of them away from the phone. "It happened? It finally happened?! Oh my god! Diane! Tell me everything!"

Diane's face was warm against his skin. He knew she had to be blushing. "One thing at a time, Elizabeth," the girl responded, glancing up at him. Her face was definitely red but… she had a soft smile on her face.

A phone buzzed again.

King scowled as he realized he was now getting a call. With a heavy sigh he untangled himself from Diane, she huffed in displeasure but didn't say anything else to him, speaking to Elizabeth. He threw on his boxers and jeans, glad to note everything seemed to be in his pockets, his phone included. A frown overtook his features as he saw who was calling. He was half tempted to just ignore it.

"Better answer it," Diane sang from the bed with an evil grin. _Payback_ her expression told him. "Sorry, talking to King." Another scream from the other end and Diane wincing. King snickered and she glared at him. He walked to the bed, kissed her forehead and left the room, lifting his phone to let her know he was going to answer.

At least his call wouldn't consist of screaming.

"Hello."

"Dude!" He flinched at the shouted expression. So apparently he was wrong. "Are you kidding me right now? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

King sighed heavily. "Well, good morning to you too, Meliodas."

"Cut the bull shit King! What happened?!"

"You could just listen to Diane and Elizabeth. I know they're probably having this same conversation," he grumbled, eyes flicking back to Diane's room. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're lacking your normal bit this morning King!" Meliodas pointed out with an easy tone. If they would have been in the same room, King was sure he'd be smiling. "That good, huh?" The man on the other end continued.

The ginger kept smiling. "Yeah." He said simply.

"Man, you even sound dazed. No worries buddy. This isn't a dream."

King laughed despite himself. He ran a hand through his hair. "Am I… really so obvious?"

"Yes." Meliodas responded immediately. "Now, what the hell happened?"

"Details will be better coming from Diane and Elizabeth's conversation," he tried to dissuade his friend once again.

"I wanna hear it from you."

"Well, I followed her after she ran and, uh… things escalated kinda quickly after that," King rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, no shit!" Meliodas laughed. "I figured something like that musta happened. Elizabeth and Elaine were worried but I told them you guys were fine. You were together after all."

"She wanted to know why I hit him and compared the situation to how upset I get with Elaine," King frowned at the reminder. "I told her it definitely wasn't that and then she said I had to be jealous or she was like a sister to me."

"Way to give two extremes, Diane," the blonde murmured quietly on the other end of the phone. He raised his voice, "so you told her you were jealous then?"

"Yep."

"And then you just ended up back at her place?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh… you shoulda just done this years ago, ya know?" Meliodas hummed.

He sighed heavily leaning his head on the back of the couch to look up at the ceiling. "I know. But that doesn't matter anymore. We're together now, that's what counts."

"Look at you Mr. Optimistic," his friend joked heartily. "Hard to believe just yesterday you were so down in the dumps!" King had to agree. "Hey, we should all get together and celebrate! Sunday Funday, right?"

"Hell no," he immediately rebutted with a frown. "I don't wanna see anyone but her for the rest of the day."

"Hey, wait-"

King hung up.

"Meliodas?"

He rolled his eyes as he lifted his head to look at her, "Yep, he-," his voice stopped as he caught sight of her.

She was wearing his button up shirt from last night. The material pulled tight against her chest. The buttons, unable to be done all the way up, stopped just underneath her breasts and allowed him a jaw-dropping sight of her cleavage. His shirt ran high on her thighs, granting him a glorious view of her legs as well. Her hair curled in odd ways from both sleeping and their bedroom activities.

She was stunning.

And King found himself more than just a little breathless.

Diane giggled, drawing his ogling back up to her smug little smirk and her eyes. Those amethyst pools his favorite feature. Always so expressive. Happiness, paired with just a little bit of mischief, shone within them.

"Like something ya see Harlequin?" She teased with a wink.

"Yes." He answered instantly. He gulped and looked away, "I uh-" He stopped himself from explaining any further.

 _No,_ he thought.

He could actually tell her what he thinking now. He didn't need to hide how attractive he thought she was. Not anymore. She took a step towards him and his gaze followed her. His words, or lack of, had only seemed to make her even more playful, now undoing another button as she slowly made her way to the couch.

"What was that?" She goaded, fingers toying with the button that would display her navel. "If you want something, you gotta say it."

"Come here." He mumbled as he held a hand out for her. She took it with a sly smile as she straddled his hips. Diane intertwined their fingers, forcing his hand on the back of the couch. His other wrapped around her waist.

"What did, Meliodas want?" Her free hand roamed his chest as she placed a kiss to his neck.

"Same as Elizabeth I'm guessing." He began toying with the hem of her, _his_ , shirt. Pushing it up and tracing her skin. "Our friends are so nosy."

Diane hummed moving her lips moved up his neck. "They were your friends first." She reminded him as she nipped at his ear. Her hips began circling his.

Their lips met and just as they were about to continue this morning's activities, King's phone rang again. He ignored it. Diane had other ideas.

"It's Elaine."

"Damnit. I told you, nosy," King groaned grabbing the phone from her. "The whole lot of them."

"Put me on speaker," his little sister demanded as soon as he answered. He did as told with a roll of his eyes. "Congrats you two!" Elaine chirped merrily. "I won't say much past that except… Have fun telling Mom, Dad and Mrs. Taylor!" She giggled before hanging up.

King's jaw slacked and Diane's eyes were blown wide.

"Shit," they cursed together.

He hadn't even thought about telling their parents yet. Telling their friends would be _nothing_ compared to that. King's parents and Diane's mom hadn't been very subtle in their attempts of telling the two they should date over the years. See not subtle at all, because really, they outright told them on numerous occasions to just 'get together' already. It had been really bad after Jericho had ended their relationship. His parents had liked her, sure, but they had only met her a few times where they knew Diane for years.

That one line his mother had spoken when she had first found out King was dating back then hit him like a ton of bricks.

" _Well, I look forward to meeting the second girl to catch my little boy's heart."_ He had known from her tone exactly what she was going to say next. He had tried to stop her but of course his mother wouldn't be dissuaded as she continued with, " _the first girl of course being little Miss Taylor."_

He hated it when his parents were right. They were never going to live this down.

"My mom's gunna flip." He grumbled as he dropped his head against Diane's collar bone, arms wrapping around her waist.

"You think mine's going to be any better?" Diane argued as she buried her face in his neck. "Oh gosh," her hands squeezed his shoulders, "we're going to have to see them in a few weeks for Christmas! I'm not ready for that!"

Christmas was a time their families usually spent together. Diane had no family near by besides her mother, Matrona, and King's family was in another state so they didn't see each other often. It wasn't long after Diane started hanging out with him and Elaine that Mrs. Kingsworth, Nora, King's mom, took it upon herself to invite the two over for Christmas. It was a lasting tradition that King never really minded until now.

"Me either. My mom's probably going to dance around the room when she hears."

"Can we just skip Christmas this year?"

He snorted out a chuckle. "It'll be a miracle if they don't find out before that. Besides," he pulled back and smiled gently, unsure if he even wanted to say this, "it may be kind of nice to not have to deny things now."

Diane pursed her lips. "Just how long have you been lying to me, Harlequin?"

"Uh," he shifted anxiously, hoping Diane would get off his lap so he could try to make an escape. No such luck. "Lying is such a strong word…"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. When did you realize?"

"It's not that important… is it?" King glanced away, apprehensive.

This was not a safe topic anymore. He shouldn't have brought it up. Hell, he shouldn't have even answered Elaine's call. He'd be blissfully tangled up in Diane right now if he would have ignored it. But noooo he just had to answer and talk about Christmas and how nice it would be not to have to refuse his feelings now.

Yeah. He's an idiot.

Diane was suspiciously quiet so he dragged his gaze back to her. His best friend's expression was contemplative. She sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long." She muttered against his neck.

"It's not your fault I'm an idiot, Diane." He assured her as he rubbed a hand against her back. "I could have said something years ago, ya know? This is all my own doing."

She said nothing more on the topic, instead pushing off him and making her way to the kitchen. "Suppose I should make some breakfast huh?"

King made a face. At both her suggestion of cooking and her changing the subject. It didn't really matter he supposed. It would probably come up again later. They could worry about it then if need be. He followed her to the kitchen, keeping a careful eye on what she was doing.

"When's the last time you cooked breakfast?" He asked, already fearing he knew the answer.

She shot him a half hearted scowl over her shoulder. "With you," Diane turned her attention back to the pans, "but I'm sure I've got it this time."

He groaned and she slapped him with a dish towel.

The last time Diane had attempted cooking was a few months ago. It had been an eventful night that actually ended up with King back at her place. The beautiful brunette had been extra clingy that night and wanted nothing to do with anyone else. It was just the two of them and while Diane got far crazier than normal, King was mostly sober. Needless to say when he tried to drop her off at her apartment, she refused to let him leave. He had given in without much prompting. He was a sucker for her pouty face. Plus he didn't feel right leaving her alone when she was in such a state.

So, like a gentlemen, he walked her up to her apartment. Diane had beelined for the fridge, telling him to start a movie while she got another drink. King had quickly scrambled after her. He reached the kitchen first, handing her a water instead. She had scowled but drank it anyway. King started a pizza and then walked Diane to her room. Knowing exactly where everything was, even in the mess, he grabbed her sweatpants and a t shirt. He instructed for her to change out of her skin tight dress and he had barely made it out before she started stripping. He managed to get food and another bottle of water in her before she passed out.

The next morning, she attempted to make him breakfast as a thank you.

She had burned everything.

It wasn't Meliodas-level bad cooking, but it had still been pretty bad.

"Just watch and be in awe of me!" Diane huffed, lifting her nose to the air. "I'll show you!"

"I'm already in awe of you and," he wrapped his arms around her from behind, nudging her ear with his nose, "I can see plenty."

She leaned back against him even as she protested. "Smooth talking isn't going to save you now, Mr. Kingsworth." She scolded, twisting her head just enough to smirk at him.

"Damn." He smiled anyways. Something about the way his last name sounded coming off her lips sent a pleasant thrill through his body.

"Now," she bumped him back, "either help me or go away."

"I'll help."

They crawled into bed after eating, deciding to get a few more hours of sleep before doing anything else. It wasn't long before King's thoughts began to wander.

Who was to say if they would last forever. He hoped they would, but King was going to do his best to be happy with what they had now. Because Diane's words last night were far truer than she'd probably realized.

 _We care so much about each other… isn't that enough for now?_

Diane sighed heavily, momentarily distracting him from his thoughts. He smiled as she curled more around him in her sleep. Her mouth slightly open, she'd probably end up drooling on him. And he was weirdly okay with that.

All he had ever wanted these past years was to be with this woman in every sense of the word. He loved her and she loved him. They knew each other better than anyone else possibly could. Always would. Their relationship wouldn't change, he knew that now. The only thing that changed was them having sex. They had always held hands and hugged. Things people would normally reserve for couples, they had always done.

They were just official now.

"Harlequin," Diane rubbed her nose sleepily against him. "Stop thinking. Sleep." Her hand ran down his face.

He chuckled lightly, grabbing the assaulting hand and kissing it. "Sorry," he mumbled into her palm, "just a lot to process."

"Not really," she opened her eyes, trying to fight sleep. "I think this is what was always going to happen. You're my best friend. Now we're just doing what people always thought we were doing anyway."

"And that is?"

"Dating." She shifted the top half of her body to rest on his, her chin on his chest. A smirk tugged at her lips. "And having sex."

"That is true," he hummed, a finger tracing against her spine.

"Think anyone will be surprised when we tell them?"

"Na, they've seen this coming for years. Besides, they probably already know by know. God knows Meliodas and Elizabeth can't keep secrets. And you know Elaine just as well as I do."

She laughed, shaking her head. "True. Though, guess I'm to blame for it taking years."

"No, you aren't," he quickly argued, shaking his head at her downfallen expression. "I already told you, It isn't your fault that I fell in love with you and did nothing about it."

She snorted. "Well, who's to say I woulda been ready then anyways. I'm more than ready to do this with you now, Harlequin." She smiled sweetly at him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Everything happens for a reason, right?"

He supposed that was true. Perhaps neither of them would have been ready for a relationship when King realized his feelings four years ago. Maybe everything that happened was leading them up to this point.

"I've always loved you, ya know?" She pinked lightly. "I just never realized what that meant. We love each other. Always have. Always will. No matter what."

King pulled her in for a kiss. "You got that right, Di."

No, maybe this wouldn't last forever, but her words gave him hope. They loved each other. Always have. Always will. No matter what.

And that was more than enough for him.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap folks. 5 chapters and almost... 30k words.. Whoa. That's a lot. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this little story! It was a freaking blast to write and honestly... I actually have a lot of words written for a prequel. Like how King and Diane got to this point. It would start with King going to college and meeting Jericho, Meliodas, Ban, Elizabeth. Of course we would get to meet Mr. and Mrs. Kingsworth as well as Mrs. Taylor (Harlequin Kingsworth and Diane Taylor are their full names in case you didn't get that XD). Writing their parents has been quite fun so far haha. Now, while I do have quite a bit written, I'm not sure if I should publish it or not.

If it's something you guys are interested in seeing, let me know! If you're also curious about what may happen in events AFTER mattress, let me know that too! I have one particular scene that I've been playing with, for when they have to tell their parents, but nothing solid.

As always, thank you guys SO MUCH for reading my work. It means the world to me that anyone takes the time out of their day to read something I wrote. Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. Hopefully this is a story that you guys will read again and again. I look forward to hearing from you :)

Luv~


End file.
